Rapunzel, A Tangled Tale: Hetalia Version
by Flying-Melodies
Summary: Parodi Rapunzel, A Tangled Tale versi Hetalianya mungkin kira-kira begini, hehe. Kisah gaje seorang gadis berambut sangat panjang yang berwarna seperti cappuccino bertemu seorang pangeran pembosan dan maniak musik. Warning: Di Dalam.
1. Prolog

Muth: Yay! fic pertama kita!

Rina: Tak tulis dulu chapter 2 ya...

Muth: oi, kami mohon maaf apabila pemilihan tokohnya kurang tepat. maklum, kami pendatang baru *sujud*

Eliza: Eh, sudah chapter pertama, ya?

Rina: iya *acungkan jempol tangan dan kaki* (lha?)

Eliza: kok nggak ngasih tahu? curang!

Muth dan Rina: Males ah. udah cepetan baca aja sana. Eliza, Roderich, siap-siap take 1... ACTION!

Muth: eh, kita lupa warning ama disclaimernya! Rina, cepet katakan!

* * *

><p>WARNING: OOC, OOT, DST yang biasa ditulis di fanfic, AusHun, Hetero pair, pengguna baru jadi sangat maaf kalo jelek.<p>

DISCLAIMER: APH milik Hidekazu Himaruya, Rapunzel: A Tangled Tale milik entah saya lupa (tolong yang tahu, kasih tahu lewat ripiu ya...) animanga, dst yang kesebut milik pengarangnya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel, A Tangled Tale: Hetalia Version<p>

Pada suatu hari…

Ah, intronya kurang bagus. Tak ganti ya…

Pada jaman dahulu kala

Ada sebuah kerajaan yang namanya… kerajaan Apaajabolehyangpentingok. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja Badrol dan Ratu Kartika (WTH?). Kerajaan itu sangat makmur dan rakyatnya bahagia.

Pada suatu hari, Ratu yang sedang hamil tua sakit parah. semua obat dan dokter sudah dicoba, tapi tidak berhasil. Seluruh prajurit dikerahkan untuk mencari obat bagi ratu.

Di sebuah hutan yang ada di dekat istana, ada seorang perempuan yang tinggal sendiri, makan sendiri, minum sendiri, tidur sendiri (ah! ini membuang waktu). Dia tinggal di sebuah menara yang tingginya 100 meter. Dia menyimpan sebatang pohon kopi ajaib di tepi hutan. Tapi suatu hari, ia lupa menyembunyikan pohon kopi ajaibnya yang sedang panen. Pohon tersebut ditemukan oleh seorang prajurit dan bijinya dijadikan sebagai obat untuk sang ratu.

Well, gua lupa ngasih tau nama wanita itu. Bagi orang yang mau tau, silahkan pergi ke gua milik si buta dari gua hantu (?), karena anda akan menemukan daftar tokoh Hetalia.

Bagi yang mau pergi ke gua itu, berarti orang gila. Saya akan beritahu kok para readers yang baik, imut, cantik buat yang cewek dan ganteng buat yang cowok (halah…!). Nama wanita itu adalah *sfx: jengjeng* Natalia. Natalia merasa marah karena pohon, maksud saya biji kopinya diambil. Ia ingin balas dendam pada raja dan ratu.

Di istana, biji kopi langsung diolah menjadi kopi (ajaib) oleh Vargas bersaudara. Setelah ratu meminum kopi cappuccino (keren…..) tersebut, ia langsung sembuh dan anaknya langsung lahir (?). magicnya, anaknya tidak prematur sama sekali (ya iyalah, wong udah 9 bulan).

Anak itu dinamai Rapunzel, tapi dipanggil Elizaveta (aneh? emang). Warna rambutnya mirip dengan cappuccino (jadi pengen… *author ngiler*).

Rambut Rapunzel, eh Elizaveta, dibiarkan panjang sekali, karena kata ibunya, kalau panjang lebih bagus (gw juga bilang begitu sih… *disodok centong*)

Suatu malam yang gelap gurita, eh gulita karena sedang terjadi gerhana bulan, Natalia menyelinap ke kamar raja dan ratu untuk menculik Eliza (kalau Elizaveta kepanjangan) dan membawanya ke menara.

Berdetik-detik, menit-menit, jam-jam, hari-hari, mingu-minggu, bulan-bulan, tahun-tahun, berlalu. Eliza tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang cantik, baik, dst dan untuk dst silahkan baca Dasa Dharma Pramuka kecuali bagian musyawarahnya. Keseharian Eliza dimulai dari jam 4 pagi saat belum ada ayam yang berkokok (mungkin gilbird sudah *dipatok gilbird*), dia sudah langsung cabut ke bawah untuk mandi. Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia naik lagi ke menara dan langsung menyapu lantai, merapikan tempat tidur, mencuci baju miliknya dan milik Ibu Natalia, dan segera menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 6. Saat jam 6 tiba, biasanya ia meneruskan membuat bajunya, memoles wajan keramat miliknya dan latihan karate bersama Ibu Natalia.

Eliza sangat berbakat dalam karate. Dia pernah menjatuhkan Ibu Natalia 1 kali. Ibu Natalia mengajari Eliza karate adalah agar ia bisa melawan orang jahat yang mungkin saja datang ke menara tersebut.

"Ibu, ayo latihan karate lagi bu!" ajak Eliza. "Sebentar lagi ya nak, ibu mau siap-siap dulu buan jualan nanti. Kamu sabar dulu, nanti kalo kamu sabar, ibu bakal ajarin kamu jurus rahasia turun-temurun ibu deh!" jawab Ibu Natalia.

Setelah beberapa saat, latihan pun dimulai (readers, saya skip ya latihannya, soalnya males deskripsinya sih. Nggak pa-pa kan?). setelah latihan selesai… "Nak, ibu pergi dulu ya, mau cari sayuran buat dijual." kata Ibu Natalia. "Ya, bu!" jawab Eliza.

Well, inilah awal pertemuannya dengan orang yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya~~~ (dinyanyikan dengan nada lagu Laskar Pelangi dari Nidji)

Sementaea itu disisi lain hutan…

Ada 3 orang sedang berkudadi tengah hutan. Yang satu mengenakan pakaian yang rapi, berkacamata, dan bertampang seperti seorang tuan muda, sedang menunggangi kudanya sambilmenulis bukunya. Well dialah pangerannya. Seperti yang kalian tau (khusus yang tau hetalia aja) orang itu bernama Roderich Edelstein (author udah daftarin dia jadi pangerannya *disodok seruling*). Dia ditemani oleh 2 orang pengawalnya yang (kurang) setia bernama Alfred dan Arthur. Alfred selalu makan hamburger dimanapun dan kapanpun, sementara Arthur selalu berkata 'Bloody Git' dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di huytan untuk, ya… jalan-jalan saja karena pangeran sedang terkena penyakit bernama 'Sindrom Bosan Kronis' yang menyebabkan sang pangeran selalu berkata bosan dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Mereka terus berkuda sampai mendekati sebuah jurang. Alfred dan Arthur mengerem kuda mereka tapi sang pangeran lupa mengerem kudanya. Alhasil, sang pangeran terperosok (baca: jungkir balik) masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Woi! Tolongin dong!" teriak pangeran meminta tolong pada kedua pengawalnya itu yang (sama sekali tidak) setia. "Ya –munch- kami –munch- akan –munch- mencari –munch- bantuan!"teriak Alfred sambil makan hamburger 'triple delicious' yang ia beli sebelum jalan-jalan dengan satu kali gigit (ckckck… hebat,hebat. Mulutmu itu gedenya seberapa sih?). "Bloody Git! Di saat seperti ini, kau masih saja makan hamburger!" kata Arthur frustasi. Pada saat itu juga, Arthur brepikir 'Kamu (Alfred) dan pangeran itu sebenarnya kalau ditinjau dari satu sisi itu… kalian sama. Kau selalu makan hamburger dimanapun dan kapanpun sementara si pangeran itu selalu bermain musik dimanapun dan kapanpun'.

Lalu, para pengawal memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pangeran di bawah jurang yang mencak-mencak sendiri sambil marah-marah dan menyumpahi mereka, serta berjanji untuk memainkan lagu Fantaisie-Impromptu Chopin tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk mereka berdua jika bertemu lagi nanti.

Setelah capek mencak-mencak sendiri, pangeran berkata, "Hhh… aku bosan. Main piano ah~" ia pun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berlabel 'PP' (bukan pulang-pergi ya…) well… 'PP' disini berarti 'Portable Piano'. Lalu ia melemparnya agak jauh, kayak melempar granat. Anehnya, meledak menjadi piano complit dengan tempat duduknya (lha?).

"Main lagu apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hmmm… Chopin, Brahms, Strauss, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, hah… semua sudah kumainkan!" katanya sambil membongkar kotak lain yang berisi banyak kertas.

"Ah… coba yang ini saja!" katanya sambil melihat buku lagu populer. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan buku itu ditempatnya dan berkata, "Rasanya sudah kumainkan 30 kali deh. Udahlah, yang penting main." Lalu ia mulai memainkan intronya.

Eliza yang kebetulan lewat langsung bingung + terpana. Bingung karena bisa-bisanya ada orang rapi dan necis begitu di hutan seperti ini. Terpana karena permainannya bagus dan ia… tampan juga.

Roderich (bagusnya author yang cantik ini (halah!) panggilnya Roderich atau pangeran ya? Roderich aja deh… *dilempar piano*) yang melihat Eliza langsung menghentikan permainannya (napa? Suka ya sama Eliza? Cie… suit…suit!) dan mengajak Eliza. "Kau bisa main?" tanya Roderich. "Sedikit sih…" jawab Eliza. Roderich pun memberikan kotak berlabel 'PG'. PG itu adalah singkatan dari 'Portable Guitar'. Eliza yang bingung, langsung menekan tombol yang ada di kotak itu dan secara tiba-tiba kotak itu berubah menjadi gitar. Jadinya merekapun berduet lagu yang sudah dipilih Roderich tadi. Eliza memainkan gitar sementara Roderich memainkan piano kesayangannya itu

"I shot for the sky… I'm stuck on the ground…"

Para nation-tan yang mendengarnya langsung mengikuti arah suara itu. Begitu juga Author dan Asisten Author. Begitu mereka melihat bahwa Elizaveta dan Roderich yang nyanyi, mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang ada di sekitar situ karena mereka tidak mau kemesraan (ampuun..) antara Roderich dan Elizaveta terganggu.

* * *

><p>Well… lirik lagu itu adalah lagu 'Down' dari Jason Walker.<p>

bagi yang belum tahu. Note:

Kartika: Fem!Nesia

Badrol (ga kreatif): Male!Malaysia

Rina: Gimana? OOC? OOT? gaje? apapun itu yang penting jelek? sekali lagi kami minta maaaaaaaffff... *sujud-sujud gaje*

Muth: k'm' m'nt' m''f at's k'OOC'n d'n k'ab'l'n c'r't' 'n' (Sweden Mode:ON)

Rina: ? (gak ngerti)


	2. Pangeran dalam Lemari

Muth: Sudah chapter 2! *menari flamenco keliling ruangan*

Rina: udah cukup! gak usah nari flamenco keliling ruangan! *menghentikan Muth yang sedang menari*

Muth: *berhenti menari flamenco* okeh. baca aja ya, readers!

* * *

><p>Di sekitar mereka, tanpa mereka ketahui…<p>

"Grrrh… kubantai kau Roderich…" geram Gilbert. "cip-cip-cip!" kata Gilbird tak jelas (*dipatok Gilbird + dihajar Gilbert*). Tiba-tiba, author nongol (bentar aja kok…) "Hai Gil, kamu kenapa?" tanya author. "Ehhh… gak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Gilbert sekenanya. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu nampak merah, kelihatannya karena marah. Kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Author lagi.

Sementara itu, Kiku sedang mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memotret mereka (buat apa?). Alfred sedang mengomentari kejadian tersebut sambil makan hamburger. Arthur seperti biasa memarahi Alfred dengan kata-kata 'Bloody Git'.

Ludwig sedang mengajari Feliciano cara menggunakan senapan. Ivan sedang dikejar-kejar Natalia, dan Trio Baltik sedang mengerjakan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

><p>Nah, balik ke cerita. Eliza dan Roderich yang sudah selesai berduet pun terdiam. Roderich pun memecah keheningan. "Suaramu bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Eliza langsung kaget. Dia ingat larangan Ibu Natalia yang kira-kira begini: "J<em>angan pernah berbicara pada orang asing!<em>" Eliza berkata seperti orang gagap, "Eh, a-aku bukan siapa-siapa, a-anggap saja aku tidak ada!"

Eliza mengambil keranjangnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke menara. Roderich yang bingung, memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. 'Kenapa dia pergi, ya? Padahal suaranya bagus. Dia juga cantik. Aku kejar aja ah… ' (Muth: Sejak kapan dia jadi begini? Rina: Sabar ya kak, sabar…) Dia melipat-lipat pianonya (?) dan mengejar Eliza. "Ngomong-ngomong, gitarku mana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Eliza yang masih lari tidak sadar bahwa PG milik Roderich terbawa. Dia langsung melepas dan melempar gitar itu. Gitar itu pun jatuh dengan akurasi yang tinggi tepat di depan Roderich. "Ah, ini gitarku!" katanya sambil melipat-lipat gitar itu dan menyimpannya di tas.

Eliza yang sudah sampai di menara segera mengaitkan rambut panjangnya dengan cara dilempar ke sebuah pengait yang ada di jendela, dan langsung memanjat secepat mungkin.

Roderich yang tertinggal jauh, akhirnya menemukan menara itu. Dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk naik. Dia mengelilingi menara dan merasakan tekstur menara itu. "Hmm… agak lembab, tapi cukup kuat. Kayaknya bisa pake pisau, deh." Analisisnya.

Lalu, dia mencari pisau di tasnya. Kalau mau lihat, tasnya berisi PP, PG, seruling, harmonika, buku diary, pena tinta, 2 buah pisau, dan pengasah pisau buat jaga-jaga. "Hmm… pisau ini mungkin bisa dipakai." Setelah mengsah pisau selama 1 jam (lama amat), ia mulai memanjat dengan pisaunya.

Eliza yang sedang memasak sup jamur, mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia pun menyiapkan wajan karamat miliknya. Saat kepala Roderich menyembul di jendela, Eliza langsung memukul kepala Roderich dengan wajan yang sudah ia poles sampai kinclong pagi tadi.

Lalu, Roderich langsung pingsan. Tapi, sebelum jatuh dari ketinggian 100 meter, Eliza memegang tangannya Roderich jadi ia tidak jatuh dari ketinggian yang sudah disebutkan. Karena kasihan, Eliza pun menarik Roderich ke atas.

"Duh, gimana nyembunyiinnya ya? Ibu Natalia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalo dia tau, bisa mati aku!" kata Eliza sambil melihat Roderich yang tepar dengan tidak elit. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi dan benang jahit miliknya.

"Baik. Pertama, dudukkan dia di kursi. Lalu ikat dia dengan benang jahit ini. Kemudian, simpan deh di lemari. Selesai." Kata Eliza sambil melakukan hal-hal di atas. Lalu, ia menyimpan kursi itu (+Roderich) di lemari yang kosong.

Ibu Natalia yang sudah sampai, berteriak dari bawah. "Eliza! Turunkan rambutmu nak!" Eliza pun menurunkan rambutnya.

Setelah Ibu Natalia naik ke atas, ia melirik meja makan. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Setelah tahu apa yang janggal, ia bertanya pada Eliza, "Nak, kenapa kursinya hilang satu?" "Ehhh… tadi kursinya rusak, jadi mau aku perbaiki." Jawab Eliza. "oh, begitu. Kau taruh dimana kursi itu?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "Kutaruh di lemari." "Ohh… lemari yang itu?" tanya Ibu Natalia sambil menunjuk lemari tempat dimana Eliza menyimpan kursi dan Roderich. "Ehh.. iya. Tapi sebaiknya, ibu jangan lihat. Rusaknya parah sekali." Kata Eliza membuat alasan agar Ibu Natalia tidak membuka lemari itu. "Ya udah. Kalau begitu, ibu pergi ke tempat penyimpanan dulu ya… terus langsung ke kamar, mau tidur. Ibu udah capek. " kata Ibu Natalia sambil berjalan pergi ke tempat penyimpanan. Setelah Ibu Natalia pergi, Eliza melanjutkan memasaknya. Selesai masak, Eliza berpikir, 'Untung tadi nggak ketahuan. Duh, gimana kalau dia udah bangun? Aku cek saja dulu deh.' akhirnya, Eliza membuka lemari tempat ia menyimpan Roderich.

Ternyata, Roderich masih pingsan. "Hhh… lama banget dia pingsan. Oh iya, dia kan bawa tas. Kulihat isinya ah…" kata Eliza. Eliza pun mengambil tas Roderich, yang ia letakkan di samping lemari. "Hmm… isinya alat musik. Eh, ada buku. Sepertinya, ini buku diary. Kubaca saja." Sambil menunggu Roderich sadar, Eliza membaca buku diary milik Roderich. Dia membuka halaman pertama. Mau tau isi diary Roderich? Silahkan baca sendiri.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini, aku sedang main piano seperti biasanya. Masalahnya, aku bingung mau memainkan lagu apa. jadi, kupilih lagunya dengan cara 'cap-cip-cup kembang kuncup.' Dan akhirnya aku dapat lagu 'Down' dari Jason Walker. Setelah kumainkan sebanyak 30 kali, akhirnya aku bosan. Hhh… bosan!_

"Ya ampun, ternyata dia sudah memainkan lagu yang tadi itu 30 kali? Dasar pembosan. Kubaca halaman lain coba." kata Eliza. Setelah itu dia membuka halaman secara acak, dan ia tertarik degan halaman 17. Eliza pun membacanya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini ada drama sekolah. Aku disuruh menjadi pemain musik latar. Tapi aku bosan karena… dramanya tentang __kekeringan,__ musik latarnya sangat membosankan. Aku saja muak mendengarnya. Setelah drama itu selesai, aku langsung mendorong pianoku dari sekolah sampai istana dan menolak orang-orang yang menawarkan bantuan. Hhh… aku capek dan bosan. Salam bosan _

"Bosan lagi? Ya ampun, dia memang orang yang selalu bosan. Dasar. Hmm… dia udah bikin entri terbaru belum ya…? Eh, coba kucari dulu." Kata Eliza sambil membolak-balik halaman diary Roderich. Dan ia menemukannya. "Kubaca ah…" kata Eliza. Ia pun membacanya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku jatuh ke jurang. Salahku juga sih karena aku lupa mengerem kudaku, tapi 2 orang pengawalku yang sangat tidak setia itu ternyata malah meninggalkan aku. Jahat banget mereka. Seharusnya bantuin dong, Malah ninggalin. Hhh… bosan._

"Dasar pangeran yang selalu bosan. Selalu ada kata bosan di entrinya. Dasar, Hihihi..." kata Eliza. Tiba-tiba, Eliza mendengar gemerisik diluar jendela. Eliza pun bersiaga dengan wajannya. Ternyata yang datang ada 4 orang! Banyak juga. "Kami tahu kau menyimpan pangeran dari kerajaan yang ada di dekat hutan ini. Cepat serahkan dia, da~!" perintah orang yang paling depan dengan aura hitam berkoar-koar di belakangnya. Selain aura hitam, di belakangnya, ada 3 orang yang gemetar ketakutan. "Siapa kau?" tanya Eliza sambil menyiapkan wajannya untuk memukul 4 orang itu. "Aku Ivan. Lebih tepatnya perompak Ivan. Tiga orang di belakangku adalah Toris, Raivis, dan Eduard. Kami mencari pangeran." jawab orang yang bernama Ivan itu. "Untuk apa?" tanya Eliza sinis. "Untuk kami jadikan bahan culikan." Eliza pun bingung dibuatnya. 'gaje sekali perompak-perompak ini.' Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari lemari terdengar musik waltz. Eliza berlari ke lemari, (pura-pura) mematikan HP-nya. Sebenarnya, dia mengisyaratkan 'diam' pada pangeran. Setelah 4 orang itu pergi karena mereka akhirnya yakin pangeran tak ada, Eliza berpikir, 'Jangan pernah menyimpan orang di lemari, terutama pangeran.'

* * *

><p>Rina: Gimana? Humornya hambar ya? kayaknya lupa dikasih garam *menaburkan garam ke komputer*<p>

Muth: Awas ntar rusak komputernya!

Rina: *berhenti menaburkan garam* okeh. ini ga perlu ditabur garam. tolong RnR ya...

Muth: Review, da? kolkolkol... *aura hitam berkoar-koar* *Russia Mode:ON*

Rina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *sembunyi di kolong meja*


	3. Awal dari Petualangan

Muth: Chapter 3. makin aneh nggak ya?

Rina: Entah. udah ah, baca yuk.

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, Eliza mengeluarkan Roderich dari dalam lemari. "Dasar! apa kau tidak lihat aura hitam orang itu, hah?" Bentak Eliza sambil marah-marah. Roderich yang dibentak langsung kaget. "Kalau mereka tau bisa mati kita. Dan kalau ibuku tahu, bisa mati juga kita!" Bentak Eliza lagi.<p>

"Memang ada apa dengan ibumu?" tanya Roderich polos. Tanpa mi, tanpa sambal, tanpa sawi, tanpa kecap, tanpa merica, dan seterusnya (kok jadi bahas tentang bakso ya?). "IBUKU TIDAK MAU ADA ORANG ASING DI RUMAHNYA!" kata Eliza keras-keras sampai kedengaran burung albatros yang sedang terbang (?).

"Hhh… aku dari dulu ingin keluar. Aku ingin tahu betapa luasnya dunia di luar sana. Bosan juga disini." Kata Eliza sedih sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Keluar?" tanya Roderich. "Ya. Ibuku selalu melarangku keluar. Keluar hanya untuk memetik jamur dan daun mint saja. Hhh…" "Oh. Ikut saja denganku. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." Kata Roderich.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ibu Natalia tidak tau tentang pangeran Roderich empat perompak gaje *ditokol pipa air* yang bernama Ivan, Eduard, Toris, dan Raivis karena langsung pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi di jalan saat Ibu Natalia sedang mencari jamur, Ibu Natalia sempat melihatnya dan langsung suka.

"Oh iya, kita sudah sejauh ini percakapannya, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Roderich. "Namaku Elizaveta tapi biasa dipanggil Eliza." Jawab Eliza dengan senyum manis yang bikin Roderich makin suka sama dia (jadian ya… ntar minta PJ-nya. Inget tuh. *dijatuhin ke jurang*). "Nama yang bagus. Kalau namaku Ro-" kata Roderich tapi langsung dipotong oleh Eliza. "Aku sudah tahu kok. Namamu Roderich kan?" "Hah? Da-dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya Roderich kaget. "Oh. Dari buku diary ini." Jawab Eliza singkat, padat, dan jelas sambil menunjukkan buku diary milik Roderich. Roderich yang marah mencoba mengambil buku itu kembali tapi kalah cepat sama Eliza yang menghindar.

"Tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaan." Kata Eliza. Roderich menoleh. (biar Author kasih tau. Roderich itu sebenarnya berharap-harap cemas Eliza akan menanyakan, "Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tapi ternyata…) "Kenapa kau selalu bosan?" Tanya Eliza. "Weks…" Roderich pun langsung cengo.

"Ya… karena di istana itu membosankan. Aku ingin petualangan juga sih, kadang-kadang." Jawab Roderich. "Jadi, kita itu senasib ya?" Kata Eliza. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berpetualang?" Ajak Roderich (nggak biasanya). "Boleh juga." Sanggup Eliza. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku akan buat rencana dulu. Kau siapkan barang-barang dulu ya." Kata Roderich. "Baik." Jawab Eliza.

Eliza pun mengambil barang-barang yang menurutnya diperlukan. "Wajan, cek. Kompas, cek. Buku, cek. Pisau pemberian mama, cek. Mangkok, cek. Sendok, cek." Kata Eliza mengecek barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa sambil memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Eliza, bagaimana jika kita pergi saat ibumu tidur?" Tanya Roderich. "Jangan. Nanti ketahuan. Ibuku itu pendengarannya cukup tajam." Kata Eliza. "Baiklah, bagaimana bila saat ibumu pergi mencari daun mint, jamur dan sayuran?" Usul Roderich. "Boleh." Kata Eliza menyetujui usul Roderich.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu. Esoknya baru kita pergi." Kata Roderich. "Oke. Kamu tidur di lemari, ya?" kata Eliza dengan nakalnya. "APA?" teriak Roderich. "Kamu aja yang tidur di lemari! Ngapain aku tidur disana!" Tolak Roderich. "Habis, itu kamarku." Kata Eliza. "Tak bisakah kita tidur berdua?" Tanya Roderich. "Tidak bisa. Nanti ketahuan dan… KAU PIKIR KITA ITU APA, HAH? SUAMI-ISTRI?" bentak Eliza.

Dan mereka pun berdebat selama 1 jam. Perdebatan tersebut menghasilkan keputusan bahwa mareka harus osom seperti di Upin dan Ipin. Dan hasil dari osom itu adalah, Roderich… kalah dan harus tidur di lemari. Sementara Eliza, tidur di kamarnya seperti biasanya.

Jam 4 pagi, Eliza sedang memasak sup jamur dan membuat teh mint. Setelah ia selesai masak, ia membangunkan Roderich yang masih tidur nyenyak dalam lemari. "Hhh… tadi malam, dia nggak mau tidur dalam lemari. Eh, ternyata tidurnya nyenyak. Ya udahlah, kubanguninnya nanti aja. Kalau ibu tau kan, urusannya malah tambah repot lagi." Kata Eliza sambil meninggalkan Roderich yang masih tidur dalam lemari.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Ibu Natalia terbangun dari mimpinya yang puaa…ling indah, yaitu mimpi nikah sama Ivan. Setelah mandi dan bersiap, Ibu Natalia pergi ke ruang makan untuk… ya makanlah! Sementara Ibu Natalia makan, Eliza menyiapkan bekal untuk ibunya itu yang terdiri dari sup jamur dan teh mint.

"Nak, ibu pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik lho. Ingat itu. Dadah…" kata Ibu Natalia. "Iya, bu!" jawab Eliza. Ibunya pun pergi kebawah, mengambil gerobak dan pergi masuk kedalam hutan.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Eliza mermbangunkan Roderich. "Roderich, bangun…" Tapi, Roderich masih tertidur. "Hhh… Roderich…" katanya, berusaha memaklumi. Setelah tarik nafas, dia berteriak, "RODERICH!" tapi yang diteriaki masih (saja) tertidur. "Grrrhhh….." ia pun mengambil wajan keramatnya dan menggetok kepala Roderich. DUAKK…

Karena sakitnya setengah ampun, Roderich bangun, tapi langsung pingsan lagi. "Waduh, udah mau pergi, kok malah pingsan. Sepertinya aku terlalu keras padanya." Kata Eliza.

15 menit kemudian, Roderich terbangun. Eliza sudah menyiapkan semangkuk sup di mangkuk yang sudah ia buat semalaman. Karena terlalu mengantuk (gak bisa tidur ngebayangin petualangan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Roderich dan kurang tidur gara-gara bikin mangkok), Eliza tertidur di meja. Roderich memandangnya, lalu terkikik geli. "Dia lucu sekali saat dia tidur. Imut sekali."

Akhirnya, Roderich memakan sup jamur yang disediakan Eliza dan meminum tehnya. Lalu, ia membangunkan Eliza. "Eliza, bangun." Katanya.

"Hoahmm… ada apa?" tanya Eliza. "Kamu jadi pergi nggak?" Roderich bertanya balik. "Ya, ya. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Eliza. "Sudah." Jawab Roderich pendek sambil menunjukkan mangkok kosong di depannya. "Oh." Kata Eliza pendek.

Lalu, Eliza memakan semangkok sup yang tersisa dan meminum teh. Saat Eliza sedang makan, Roderich berkata. "Kau sudah memukulku 2 kali. Itu membuatku…" "Apa?" tanya Eliza. "Teringat masa lalu." Lanjut Roderich. "oh. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku nanti saat kita berpetualang?" tanya Eliza. "boleh. Tapi, kau juga ceritakan masa lalumu juga. Deal?" tawar Roderich. "deal." kata Eliza.

"Ayo kita turun. Aku sudah selesai makan." Ajak Eliza. "Nanti, kamu yang turun duluan. Aku akan turun sambil membawa tas kita. Oke?" kata Roderich. "Oke." Jawab Eliza simpel.

Eliza pun meluncur dengan rambutnya. "Roderich, nanti kamu lepas kaitannya ya!" teriak Eliza dari bawah. "Oke!" jawab Roderich. Lalu ia mengambil tas, melepas kaitnya, dan terjun ke bawah. "Geronimo!" teriaknya.

* * *

><p>Rina: gimana? bagus nggak? tunggu next chapternya ya. RnR please. thanks for reading. :)<p>

Muth: saya sebagai HERO menyatakan bahwa cerita ini harus di-review!

Rina: idih. ngaku-ngaku HERO, padahal bukan. :P


	4. Flashback

Muth: Chapter 4 tiba! *menyanyi lagu "we are the champion" pake toa sekolah*

Rina: Gaje. Ngapain?

Muth: biarin. baca yokk...

* * *

><p>Eliza yang tidak melihat Roderich yang terjun bebas (OOC kan? *digetok balalaika*) berteriak "Woaaa!" saat melihat Roderich terjun bebas ke arahnya. BRUKKKK… Roderich pun menimpa Eliza dengan jarak bibir mereka 2 senti. <em>Nyaris<em> berciuman. mereka berdua pun _blushing._

"Emm…. Roderich, bisakah kau menyingkir?" kata Eliza. "Oh, baiklah." Kata Roderich. Sebenarnya, dalam hati dia berkata sambil loncat-loncat, 'yes, yes! Aha! Aku berhasil! Tinggal 2 senti lagi!' dengan gajenya. "Roderich, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Eliza. "Umm… aku tersenyum karena aku senang petualangan kita akan segera dimulai." Kata Roderich. Bohong, memang. (Muth: KENAPA JADI BEGINI! Rina: Sabar kak, sabar…. Muth: Gimana mau sabar, OOC-nya AKUT BANGET! Rina: Capslock kak, capslock…)

Lalu, Eliza bertanya, "Kita ke arah mana?" "Kita ke kanan saja." Kata Roderich. "Jangan, ke kiri saja!" Kata Eliza. "Kiri!" "Kanan!" "Kiri!" "Kanan!" mereka pun berdebat selama 2 menit saja (kalau 2 jam kelamaan). "Udahlah! Daripada kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan, mending lurus aja!" kata Roderich. "Bener tuh!" kata Eliza mengiyakan. Akhirnya, mereka pun lurus-lurus saja.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan (lama amat), Eliza merasa agak kerepotan dengan rambutnya. "Emm… Roderich, bisa kau bantu kepangkan rambutku?" pintanya pada Roderich yang sedang mengambil air di sungai dekat situ. "Baiklah." Katanya. Roderich pun mulai membantu. Tapi, saat mau mulai, Roderich bertanya. "Cara ngepang, gimana ya?" Eliza pun langsung sweatdrop. "Hhh… oke. Kamu nggak tau caranya? Akan kutunjukkan." Kata Eliza. Eliza lalu pergi ke arah 3 sulur pohon yang menjulur berderetan. Ia pun memberitau caranya pada Roderich. "pertama, rambutnya kamu bagi jadi tiga seperti sulur ini. Lalu kamu ambil yang paling kiri dan masukkan ke tengah seperti ini. Habis itu, kamu ambil yang kanan dan masukkan ke tengah seperti tadi. Dan terus lakukan seperti itu sampai sisanya sedikit. Kalau sisanya tinggal dikit, kamu ambil tali, lalu ikat di bawah sini. Ngerti?" jelas Eliza. Roderich yang mengerti langsung ber-oh ria. Dan ia pun mulai membantu mengepangkan rambut Eliza. Setelah selesai mengepangkan rambut Eliza, Roderich mengikatnya dengan sulur pohon yang ada dan meriasnya dengan bunga-bunga liar yang indah. setelah selesai merias dan mengepang rambut Eliza, suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Eliza pun memulai pembicaraan. "Makasih ya, Roderich." "Ya, sama-sama." Jawab Roderich. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Eliza lagi pada Roderich. "Ehh… kau sangat cantik sekali." Kata Roderich dengan jujur kali ini.

"Nah Eliza, sekarang janjimu. Ceritakanlah masa lalumu." Kata Roderich mengingatkan. "Baiklah." Kata Eliza. "Aku ingat waktu dulu aku mencoba kabur untuk melihat dunia luar." Kata Eliza. "Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Roderich. "Baik. Ini dia ceritanya."

~~FLASHBACK~~

Saat Eliza masih 8 tahun: "Ibu! Ibu! Bolehkah aku keluar dari menara? Aku bosan, Bu. Boleh ya?" pinta Eliza. "Tidak boleh! Kamu ini ngeyel ya! Di luar itu banyak hewan buas. Kalau kamu dimakan bagaimana? Ibu saja pernah diserang waktu itu. Kamu jangan ngelawan lagi. Paham?" kata Ibu Natalia yang marah pada Eliza karena ini yang ke 30 kalinya Eliza meminta keluar. "Iya, bu." Kata Eliza sambil tertunduk menahan tangisnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum licik seperti merencanakan sesuatu (masih kecil udah bisa senyum licik. Ish, ish, ish).

Paginya, Ibu Natalia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencari sayur-mayur untuk dijual. "Ibu pergi dulu ya, Nak. Jaga rumah baik-baik. Dan ingat, jangan sekali-kali kamu keluar menara. Ngerti?" kata Ibu Natalia yang bersiap untuk pergi. "Ya, Bu!" jawab Eliza dengan tenang-tenangnya.

Setelah Ibu Natalia pergi, Eliza mengaitkan rambutnya di jendela, lalu turun ke bawah. Yup, itulah yang direncanakan Eliza: kabur dari menara. Setelah sampai di bawah, Eliza segera menggulung rambutnya dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Ternyata, saat di hutan dia bertemu dengan Ibu Natalia yang sedang mencari sayuran. Eliza yang melihat Ibu Natalia segera mundur 3 langkah dan ingin lari, tapi saat langkah ketiga, ia menginjak sebuah ranting rapuh. Ranting itu patah dan Ibu Natalia yang mendengar, langsung menengok ke arah Eliza. "Eliza? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau berencana kabur ya? Dasar anak nakal!" geram Ibu Natalia. "Ti-tidak kok bu. Aku hanya ingin kabur saja agar bisa tahu dunia lu- ups" kata Eliza yang tak sadar bahwa dia keceplosan. "APA? cepat ikut ibu!" kata Ibu Natalia yang marah besar karena Eliza berusaha kabur sebab ingin melihat dunia luar. Ibu Natalia langsung sigap menjewer telinga Eliza. "Aw-aw-aw! Ibu, pelan-pelan! Sakit, huaaa…" tangis Eliza pecah karena dia dijewer Ibu Natalia (sakit banget lho… Ibu Natalia belum pernah potong kuku. *ditusuk pisau*).

Eliza pun dibawa kembali ke menara. "Kamu, ibu kurung di kamar selama seharian ini! Jangan sekali-kali kamu mencoba kabur!" JGREEK…CKLEK terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Eliza ditutup dengan cara dibanting dan setelah itu dikunci. "IBU! Buka pintunya! Ibu! Jangan tinggalin aku sendirian, Bu! IBU! " teriak Eliza dari dalam kamar. Tapi Ibu Natalia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia pergi melewati tangga rahasia turun ke bawah. "Hiks… hiks… hiks, Ibu jahat!" teriak Eliza lagi. Eliza pun tertidur karena capek nangis terus.

Malamnya, Eliza dibangunkan oleh sebuah suara. "Eliza, bangun Nak. Eliza, Eliza. Ayo bangun! Mau makan nggak?" tanya suara itu. Eliza pun membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah sosok Ibu Natalia. "Ibu, ngapin di sini?" tanya Eliza. "Ya nengokin kamu lah. Masa' kamu ibu kunciin di kamar selamanya? Nggak mungkin kan." Kata Ibu Natalia. "Tapi, alasan asli ibu di sini apa?" tanya Eliza lagi."Kamu nggak mau makan?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "Ya maulah bu." Kata Eliza. "Kalau mau makan, kamu jangan coba kabur lagi ya." Kata Ibu Natalia. "Iya bu. Tapi, ibu juga jangan kurung aku di dalam kamar lagi." Pinta Eliza. "Iya. Ibu bakal nggak gitu kalau kamu nggak kabur. Ibu khawatir banget sama kamu Eliza. Ibu janji nggak akan ngurung kamu dalam kamar lagi kayak gini. Tapi kamu jangan kabur ya. Oke?" "oke." Kata Eliza. Ia langsung memeluk ibu (tiri) nya itu.

Setelah mereka selesai berpelukan, Ibu Natalia pun mengajak Eliza makan. "Ya udah. Makan yuk." "Ayuk!" sahut Eliza senang. Mereka pun berjalan ke meja makan dan mulai makan.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Ooo… jadi begitu. Kasian banget kamunya. Dijewer. Pasti sakit, kan?" tanya Roderich. "Banget lho. Sampe sekarang masih ada bekasnya. Merah banget. Mau kuperlihatkan?" tanya Eliza. "Merah? Sampe sekarang? Hebat… boleh kulihat?" tanya Roderich yang penasaran. Eliza mengangguk lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinga kirinya. Dan benar saja, Merah banget. Roderich pun langsung ber-wah-ria. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu menceritakan masa lalumu." Kata Eliza. "Tapi, masa laluku itu memalukan untuk diceritakan. Jadi, kurasa tidak usah saja deh." Kata Roderich malu-malu. "Tapi kan, kamu sudah janji sama aku waktu kita mau berangkat tadi! Berarti, kamu ingkar janji dong. Jahat! Huuh." Kata Eliza marah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Roderich (rod, hibur dong pacar lu! Kasian tuh! Hehe… *ditimpuk banyak Sasando*). Karena Roderich merasa bersalah pada Eliza, ia pun pasrah saja untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang memalukan itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Eliza dan memegang pundaknya agar Eliza mau melihatnya lagi. "Apa?" tanya Eliza ketus karena Roderich tidak menepati janjinya itu. "Iya deh, kuceritain. Tapi, kamu jangan marah lagi ya. Pandang aku terus, oke? Matamu bagus sih. Jadi, kalau kamu pandang aku terus, aku ngerasa kamu makin cantik." kata Roderich malu-malu karena emang dari dasarnya dia suka sama Eliza. "Ah Roderich, nggak usah gitu ah!" kata Eliza sambil blushing. "Hehe… boleh dong. Jadi ceritanya nggak nih?" tanya Roderich. "jadi lah…" kata Eliza sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke Roderich (napa nggak pacaran aja sih? *dipukul wajan dan dihajar pake pianika*). "Nah, kumulai…" kata Roderich mengawali flashback kedua.

~~FLASHBACK~~

Saat Roderich masih 8 tahun: "Aduuh…" erang Roderich yang berada di UKS. Ia sedang diobati oleh Vash, temannya yang menjadi asisten dokter disana. "Kenapa aku harus begini ya…" keluhnya saat Vash membawakan sebaskom air hangat dan kain untuk mengompres.

"Hhhh…. Sudah 30 kali kau kesini, kawan. Pada waktu yang sama tiap hari, dan penyebab yang sama. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa selemah ini?" Omel Vash sambil mengompres sebuah benjolan yang selalu berada di tempat yang sama, di keningnya Roderich. "Kapan-kapan, berhati-hatilah. Dan untuk ini, sepertinya kamu harus belajar menghindar dan bela diri." Nasihat Vash saat Roderich hendak kembali ke kelasnya.

Well, Roderich memang sering di-bully saat itu. Dipukul lah, dilempari bola basket lah, dan lain-lain. (maafin gw udah ngebuat dia kayak gini *sob*)

"Whoaaa!" teriak Roderich saat ia terpeleset di koridor kelas. Akhirnya… BRUKK… ia pun jatuh dengan tidak elit. Bagaimana mau dibilang elit, wong dimana-mana jatuh juga begitu (alasan ga bener *dilempar harmonika*)

"Hahaha…." Terdengar suara tawa Ivan dan Gilbert dari dalam kelas. "Jebakan kita berhasil! Si kutu buku maniak musik itu sudah dibalas sekarang! Hahaha… sungguh awesome!" kata Gilbert, masih diselingi tawanya.

Gilbert adalah teman sekelas Roderich, sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. Gilbert selalu saja menjahili Roderich dimanapun dan kapanpun (jadi déjà vu nih… *dilempar gitar Flamenco*) seperti tadi, dengan bantuan Ivan, ia menuang minyak di koridor sehingga Roderich terpeleset.

Vash yang sedang lewat, melihat Roderich yang baru saja jatuh sedang mengatur kacamatanya. "Roderich, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Aduuh… lagi-lagi…" erang Roderich. "Hhh… orang biasanya, kan? Ayo kita ke UKS lagi. Kunjunganmu yang ke-31 sekarang." Kata Vash sambil menarik tangan Roderich ke UKS (lagi).

Sementara itu, Gilbert dan Ivan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut dan harus pergi ke UKS. Roderich yang melihat mereka berjalan ke UKS sambil kesakitan berkata, "Balasan." (harap dikatakan dengan cara Mail mengatakannya di Upin dan Ipin episode "Berkebun")

Vash yang melihat mereka berkata, "Tumben kalian datang. Tapi, alasan kalian datang jelas bukan untuk menjenguk dia, kan?" "Ya jelas bukan, lah. Orang awesome sepertiku tak akan pernah menjenguk orang yang sama sekali tidak awesome seperti dia!" kata Gilbert sengit. "Hmm…" kata Vash sambil menulis nama mereka, tanggal, dan masalahnya.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Begitu ya? Menyakitkan sekali. Kasihan sekali kau. Mungkin kata temanmu yang bernama Vash itu benar. Kau harus belajar bela diri atau menghindar." Komentar Eliza. "Inginnya sih, begitu. Tapi, mama sama papaku bilang, guru bela diri di kota dekat kerajaan itu-" kata-kata Roderich terpotong dan langfsung disambung Eliza. "Mahal kan?" "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Roderich yang terkejut karena Eliza tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. "Dulu, aku pernah ke sana bersama ibuku. Waktu itu, kami melewati kereta raja dan ratu. Mereka ingin membeli buah-buahan yang segar seperti mangga, apel, dan jeruk yang masing-masing 1 itu aku dengar harga buah-buahan yang mereka beli itu jumlahnya 15 stona[1]. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dan menawar harganya sampai tinggal 5 stona. Yang benar saja. Keluargamu itu terlalu hemat." Kata Eliza.

Malam pun tiba. Roderich pun mengusulkan untuk berkemah. "Sudah malam. Kita berkemah saja ya." Eliza mengangguk tanda setuju. Merekapun mendirikan tenda yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang patah, daun pisang sebagai atap, dan sulur untuk mengikat batang dan menyambungkannya serta atasnya yang ditutupi oleh daun pisang yang sudah mereka kumpulkan. Tapi karena kekurangan daun pisang, mereka menggunakan daun talas (bikin gubuk ya? Kasihan… *ditenggelemin ke palung Mariana*). Roderich duduk di dalam gubuk itu bersama Eliza di sebelahnya. "Malam yang indah. kau tidak tidur?" tanya Eliza pada Roderich. "Kalau kau tidak tidur, maka aku juga sama." Jawabnya. Eliza pun blushing. Mereka menunggu pagi datang sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang sangat indah. tapi tiba-tiba, Eliza bertanya pada Roderich. "Emm… Roderich" "Ya?" "bukannya kau seorang pangeran? Mengapa tidak membuat sesuatu yang lebih bagus? Kan biasanya pangeran tidak tinggal dalam gubuk." Tanya Eliza. Dengan simpelnya Roderich menjawab, "Hemat." Eliza pun langsung sweatdrop. "Tapi, kalau aku menikah denganmu, tak akan ada kata hemat di kamusku." Kata Roderich sambil blushing. Eliza pun langsung blushing lagi dibuatnya dan kali ini lebih merah lagi (wow… keren… jarang banget Roderich bilang begitu).

* * *

><p>Keterangan bagi yang nggak tahu:<p>

[1] Stona: adalah mata uang di cerita ini. 1 stona sama dengan 2.000 rupiah. Hehe…

Rina: Gimana? bagus nggak? maaf kalo aushung-nya ga kerasa (padahal banyak banget). Sorry for the typo(s), RnR please? thanks for reading!

Muth: Ni cerita harus di-review! kalo nggak gue DOR lu! (Switzerland Mode:ON)

Rina: Emang lu punya senapan? senapan aja nggak pernah megang, apalagi make!


	5. Pertempuran Kegajean

Muth: YAY! chappie 5!

Rina: ya, kami minta maaf untuk typo(s) dan kegajean cerita ini.

Ivan: hei, disini aku tidak akan dikejar Natalia kan?

Rina: *mengecek lembar skenario* sayang sekali, Ivan, ada bagian dimana kamu dikejar-kejar Natalia. *berbisik: bagian itu yang paling kutunggu-tunggu!*

Ivan: Apa katamu, da? kolkolkol...

Rina dan Muth: AAAAHH! *kabur*

* * *

><p>Mereka hening lagi (perasaan hening mulu ya? *disiram air panas*). Eliza beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke tepi hutan. Roderich pun mengikutinya.<p>

Ternyata, di tepi hutan itu, ada padang rumput yang sangaaat…. Luas. Dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon, dan langit terbuka diatas sana. Langit malam ini sangat cerah, dan bintang-bintang terlihat indah. Roderich mendapati Eliza sedang duduk memeluk lututnya dan memandang langit dimana bintang-bintang itu berada. "Eliza, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Roderich. "Memandang rasi bintang yang ada." "Rasi bintang itu apa sih?" tanya Roderich yang tidak mengerti apa itu rasi bintang. "Hhh… dasar pecinta rumah. Rasi bintang itu adalah, sekelompok bintang di langit yang membentuk sebuah bentuk tertentu." Jelas Eliza. "Memang, bentuk seperti apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Roderich sambil duduk di sebelah Eliza. "Aku melihat… rasi Orion." Kata Eliza. "Apaan tuh?" tanya Roderich. "Lihat kemana aku menunjuk. Ke tiga bintang berjejer itu." Kata Eliza sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 bintang yang berjejer miring.

"Ohh… yang itu…" kata Roderich. "Dulu, aku sering memandangi rasi bintang itu. Kadang juga ada rasi bintang yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu ingat." Kata Eliza. "Kalau kau mengikuti arah tiga bintang itu, kau pergi ke barat." Tambahnya.

Lalu, mereka diam saja sampai tiba-tiba, Eliza bertanya, "Roderich, kau sering disakiti ya waktu itu?" "Ya, menyakitkan sekali." Kata Roderich, pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Latihan karate yuk," ajak Eliza. "Boleh. Kapan?" kata Roderich agak ngantuk. "Sekarang." Kata Eliza. "APA?" teriak Roderich sampai kedengaran nenek burung albatros yang terbang di dekat menara waktu itu (?).

"Iya, sekarang. Tepat pada detik ini!" kata Eliza mencoba meluruskan kata-katanya yang tadi (padahal udah bener ya?). "Ayo kita mulai!" katanya bersemangat. "Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Tidak bisa lebih siang begitu?" tanya Roderich. Tak menghiraukan (tepatnya, mendengar) kata-kata Roderich, Eliza langsung menarik tangan Roderich kembali ke hutan.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang banyak buahnya. "Nah, hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah latihan dasar. Sekarang, yang harus kau pahami pertama kali adalah teknik dasar yang terdiri dari memukul dan menendang." Jelas Eliza. Sementara Roderich memerhatikan dengan sangat konsentrasi.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka latihan, Roderich mulai bisa menguasainya. "Nah, sekarang, aku mau minta kau melakukan sesuatu. Aku minta, kau tendang pohon ini sampai beberapa buahnya jatuh. Mengerti?" kata Eliza sambil menunjuk pohon yang dimaksud dan menaruh keranjang di dekat pohon itu. Di pohon itu, terdapat banyak buah apel. "Tapi, kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana?" tanya Roderich khawatir. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan melakukannya, tenang saja. Tapi, sarapan kita akan datang jam 09.00. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, kan?" "Hah? jam sembilan? Memang kamu mau masak apa sih?" tanya Roderich yang ingin tahu kenapa Eliza membutuhkan buah apel itu. "Itu adalah rahasia kecilku. Oke. Kau takkan tahu sampai kau melihatnya." Kata Eliza sambil berlalu pergi menuju arah sungai, mungkin untuk mencuci piring atau baju atau mungkin juga mengambil air untuk dimasak.

Setelah Eliza tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Roderich, ia mulai melakukan apa yang dipesan oleh Eliza. Roderich terus menendang pohon yang dimaksud Eliza sekeras mungkin. Tapi setelah beberapa kali, ia tidak berhasil. Roderich pun mulai kecapekan karena sudah berkali-kali dia menendang pohon itu tapi hasilnya sedikit. Yang jatuh hanya 2-3 buah saja, dan itupun sudah ia makan (dasar!).

Roderich kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Eliza tadi. Dan ia mengingat satu kalimat yang disebut-sebut Eliza sebagai hal terpenting. _"Pertama kau harus fokus, siapkan kuda-kuda, tenang, dan konsentrasi. Ingat itu!"_

Lalu, Roderich melakukan hal-hal yang diinstruksikan di kalimat tersebut, dan menendang pohonnya. Alhasil, buahnya jatuh semua. Sampai ulat yang lagi asik nongkrong di buah apel ikut jatuh juga. "Wah, Di buah ini ada ulatnya… berarti bagus nih! Ulat, kamu pergi dulu ya…" kata Roderich sambil mengambil ulat itu dan menaruhnya di pohon.

Roderich menaruh apel-apel itu di keranjang yang sudah ditaruh Eliza tadi. Lalu dia membawa apel-apel itu ke Eliza. "Eliza, emm… ini apel yang kau minta waktu itu." Kata Roderich menyerahkan sekeranjang apel pada Eliza. "Oh, sudah rupanya, kau juga sudah bisa. Hebat." Puji Eliza. "Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya" kata Roderich berterima kasih. "Aku mau masak dulu, ya. Jangan mengintip." Kata Eliza sambil berlalu pergi.

Awalnya, Roderich ingin mengikuti, tapi tidak jadi. Ia pun menunggu Eliza hingga Eliza selesai memasak. Karena bosen, Roderich menulis entri baru di diarinya. Mau tau tulisannya? Silahkan baca (Roderich: inikan diari pribadiku! Nggak boleh lihat!. Muth: tapi, skenarionya bilang begitu. Rina: *mengecek kertas skenario* yuppo, kau harus menunjukkannya. Roderich: *menyerahkan dengan pasrah*).

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku sedang menunggu Eliza selesai memasak. Kurasa akan lama. hhh… aku bosan._

Setelah menulis entri terpendek miliknya, Roderich menunggu lagi dengan cara melepas kacamatanya lalu tidur. Dan waktu tidur, dia ngigau kata-kata bosan (juga ngiler).

Saat Roderich bangun dari tidurnya, ada sepasang tangan yang menutupi matanya. "Waaa! Siapa ini?" teriak Roderich yang ketakutan bahkan sampai menendang orang itu. Tetapi, orang itu berhasil menghindar. "Tenang saja. Tak perlu seperti itu, tuan Edelstein. Aku hanya ingin mengajak anda menuju suatu tempat, da" Kata orang yang menutup matanya. "Si-siapa ini?" tanya Roderich dengan panik. "Siapa ini? Aku adalah siapa aja boleh yang penting oke, da" Kata orang itu. Roderich pun langsung banjir sweatdrop. "Maksudnya?" tanya Roderich bingung. "Hhh… Mungkin, kau bingung dengan julukanku. Kalau begitu, kuberikan kau nama asliku saja." Roderich pun langsung terkena tsunami sweatdrop. "Namaku adalah, Ivan Braginski, da" Kata orang itu, atau… kita panggil saja dia Ivan. _Perasaan, pernah denger nama ini deh. Tapi, dimana ya? _Pikir Roderich.

Ivan pun membimbing Roderich ke suatu tempat. "Nah, sekarang masuklah, da" Kata orang bernama Ivan itu. "Masuk kemana? Wong mataku ditutup pake sapu tangan kayak begini, ya nggak bisa lihat dong mesti masuk ke mana? Kamu itu udah gila kali ya? Pikir dong, pikir. Mikir tu pake otak bukan pake dengkul!" umpat Roderich. _Kurang ajar ni anak. Awas lu ya! Gua takol lu pake pipa aer habis ini. Da! _Pikir Ivan. "Oke, oke… sorri. Saya lupa. Jalan aja ke depan, lalu naik, da" Kata Ivan memberi instruksi. Orang bernama Ivan itu mambantu Roderich naik. Disamping Ivan, ada seseorang lagi. Namanya adalah Toris. Setelah Roderich naik, Toris menutup pintunya agar Roderich tidak kabur atau ngacir kemana-mana. "Duduk saja dengan tenang di sana!" perintah Ivan dari luar. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Roderich dengan bingung. Ia pun membuka sapu tangan yang menuputi matanya. Dan ia melihat dirinya bergerak dan mendengar suara tapak kaki kuda. "Ah… aku ingat! Ivan adalah perompak yang datang waktu itu ke menara Eliza. Tapi… dia ngapain ya?" tanya Roderich pada dirinya sendiri. Ivan yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Roderich langsung menjawab. "Kami akan menjadikanmu bahan culikan, mengerti, da?" "APA? tidak. Aku tidak mau! ELIZA! TOLONG AKU! Aku tidak mau jadi bahan makanan! ELIZA!" teriak Roderich karena dia mendengar kata culikan menjadi makanan. "Culikan, da… culikan." "Ooh… culikan, APA? tidak mau! ELIZA! ELIZA! TOLONGIN GUE DONG! ELIZA!" teriak Roderich yang barusan menyadari hal itu. "Nah… itu baru benar, da." Sementara itu, Toris, Raivis, dan Eduard berpikir. _Nggak penculik, nggak yang diculik. Begonya sama aja._

Sementara itu Eliza yang telah selesai masak membawa makanan yang telah dibuatnya ke meja dimana Roderich tidur tadi. "Roderich, aku membawakanmu cake apel. Silahkan di-" kata-kata Eliza terputus karena melihat Roderich tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" tanya Eliza pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba, perhatian Eliza teralih oleh sepucuk surat. Eliza pun membaca surat itu.

_Untuk orang yang menjaga pangeran Roderich_

_Maaf, kami sudah mengambilnya untuk dijadikan bahan culikan. Kami minta maaf sekali, kalau anda merasa kesepian. Jika bertemu dengan raja dan ratu di Kerajaan Auahgelap, tolong beritahukan bahwa anak mereka diculik. Dan suruh mereka hubungi 021xxxxxxxx untuk dapatkan anak mereka kembali._

_Terima kasih. _

_Tertanda, perompak Ivan dan asistennya Toris, Raivis, dan Eduard_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Eliza langsung khawatir akan keadaan Roderich. "Aku harus selamatkan dia. Nggak enak kalo sepi." Kata Eliza dan langsung menggunakan jurus yang diberitahukan Ibu Natalia. Jurus itu adalah jurus byakugan (lha? Kok nyangkut ke naruto?), tapi ternyata nggak ketemu. Akhirnya, Eliza memakai jurus lain. Seperti _mari melacak_, _ayo cari_, dan _jangan biarkan dia lari _(? Jurus apaan tu?)_._

Tetapi, tiga-tiganya tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi, Eliza memakai jurus yang kain lagi. Tapi ternyata, Eliza sudah mencoba semuanya tapi hasilnya tetap sama dengan jurus pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat.

Eliza bingung mesti make jurus apa. Tapi dengan secara tiba-tiba, dia ingat jurus yang pernah Ibu Natalia ajarkan padanya, jurus yang lumayan berbahaya bagi dirinya yang bernama *jengjeng* OrLang. Itu adalah singkatan dari kata Orang iLang. Eliza mau tak mau harus menggunakan jurus itu. Saat Eliza menggunakan jurus itu, kepalanya agak pusing. Tapi, dia abaikan pusing itu untuk mencari Roderich. "200 meter di depan, tengah hutan. Tenanglah Roderich, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" kata Eliza percaya diri. Eliza pun langsung berlari menuju arah yang ia sebutkan tadi. Di tengah hutan, ia menemukan sebuah pondok tua. Pondok itu berisi sekitar 5 orang. Eliza pun mengendap-endap mengintai dari luar. "Bos, kok lama sekali sih? Bosen nih." Rengek seseorang dari dalam. "Iya bener tuh, aku setuju sama Toris bos. Kok mereka lama sekali?" tanya orang yang lain lagi. "Udah sana, da. Main laptop aja sama author eh, Eduard, da!" kata seseorang yang kayaknya itu bosnya. "Woi! Lepasin gue napa? Pegel nih! Bosen juga ada di sini." Kata sebuah suara yang dikenal Eliza. _I-itu, Roderich. Tenanglah. Aku akan mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk masuk._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eliza langsunng mendobrak pintu dan berkata. "Hei, kalian! Lepaskan Roderich!" "Siapa kau? Masuk sembarangan. Nyelonong aja nggak pake salam. Nggak sopan tau, da!" kata bos mereka. "Itu bukan urusanmu tau! Ah, perasaan kita pernah bertemu deh. Oh iya, di menara." Sahut Eliza. "Haha… kau benar, da aku memang orang yang kemarin. Hehehe…" kata orang itu sambil bersiap-siap menakol Eliza memakai pipa aernya. Eliza segera menghindar saat ia mau menakol Eliza. Eliza langsung mengeluarkan jurus TaRaMeli, yang membuat mereka kelilit, dan ketakutan. Tapi, mereka belum mau menyerah. Setelah itu, Eliza mengeluarkan jurus yang lain. "Awas kau ya! Lihat ini. JURUS IBU NATALIA!" teriak Eliza. Dan secara tiba-tiba, muncullah sesosok Ibu Natalia (asli lho…) yang mengintip dari luar. "Oh! IVAAAAAAAN… ayo menikah, ayo menikah, ayo segera kita menikah!" teriaknya. Ivan yang melihatnya langsung lari sambil berteriak. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" dan dikarenakan bosnya lari, asistennya pun mengikuti. Ibu Natalia mengejarnya dari belakang. Tapi, menghampiri Eliza terlebih dahulu. "Eliza, makasih ya nak. Ibu sudah nyari orang itu dari kota sampai hutan, tapi nggak ketemu. Makasih kamu udah bantu mama nemuin dia. Udah duluya nak. Mama mau ngejar orang itu lagi sebelum dia pergi jauh lagi. IVAAAAAAN… ayo menikah!" kata Ibu Natalia sambil pergi mengejar orang itu lagi.

Eliza hanya bisa cengo dan berpikir. _wah, kalo mama menikah sama dia berarti bapakku perompak dong. Ah, nggak usah dipikirin._ "oh iya, masa aku lupa sama Roderich. Kulepasin aja dulu dia." Kata Eliza sambil berjalan ke arah Roderich yang terikat di kursi dan melepaskan ikatannya. "Makasih ya, Eliza aku berterima kasih banget sama kamu." Ucap Roderich. "Iya sama-sama. Balik lagi ke tempat kita yuk." "ayuk." Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Selesai.

Oke, author boong banget. Ceritanya masih berlanjut kok. Tenang aja. Kita langsung lanjutin aja ya…

Mereka pun kembali ke asalnya, yaitu perut mama tempat awal mereka.

Sesampainya di sana… sungguh aneh bin ajaib, cake hangat yang dibuat oleh Eliza sudah dingin dan digerumuti semut masih hangat, dan sehat wal afiat. "Itu kue buatanku. Silahkan dimakan." Kata Eliza dengan senyum yang sangat indah. Roderich mengangguk lalu duduk dan memakan kue buatan Eliza. "Hmm… kuenya enak sekali. Makasih Eliza udah bikinin aku kue lezat kayak begini." puji Roderich. "I-iya sama-sama." Jawab Eliza sambil blushing. Setelah Roderich selesai makan, ia bertanya. "Kamu, nggak makan?" "Oh, aku udah kok. Aku makan apel sisaan bikin kue. Waktu itu masih tersisa 3, jadi kumakan aja deh." Kata Eliza. "Oh, ya udah. Jalan lagi yok." Ajak Roderich. "Ayuk!".

Merekapun berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri hutan.

* * *

><p>Rina: hhh... akhirnya selesai juga!<p>

Muth: iya. untung kita bisa kabur dari Ivan ya kan, Rin?

Rina: yuppo. bagaimana ceritanya? jelek? gaje? abal? OOC dan OOT? apapun yang penting jelek? kami minta maaf untuk hal-hal yang salah, secara teknis maupun macam-macam.

Muth: cerita ini harus di-review, aru! (China Mode:ON)

Rina: ? sejak kapan Muth berubah jadi orang Cina?


	6. Roderich VS Ivan

Muth: hhh... chapter 6!

Rina: kali ini, kami akan memberikan permintaan maaf khusus!

Muth: di chapter ini, jika ada yang merasa beberapa adegan terlihat mirip dengan beberapa bagian di animanga lain, kami minta maaf. karena itu kami akan memberikan disclaimer. animanga lain milik pembuatnya masing-masing.

Rina: silahkan baca!

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba, mereka membuat gubuk lagi dan beristirahat lagi (sungguh gak elit!)<p>

Paginya…

Eliza sudah bangun duluan. Dia menyiapkan sarapan yang menunya tak berubah dari biasanya, sup jamur. Entah kenapa, menu itu sekarang menjadi menu tetap untuk makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Bahkan, snack-nya juga sup jamur.

Sampai pagi ini, karena sindrom bosan kronisnya mulai kambuh lagi, Roderich bertanya, "Eliza, kok kamu masaknya itu muluk sih? Ga ada yang lain apa?" "Ga ada. Udah cepet! Waktu kita tinggal setengah jam lagi!" keta Eliza yang dengan cepat menyodorkan (baca: melempar) mangkok berisi sup ke depan Roderich. "Kita harus segera berangkat ke kota!" tambahnya sambil melempar sendok dan garpu ke mangkoknya Roderich. Dan ternyata, MASUK pemirsa! Dengan akurasi tinggi, sendok dan garpu itu jatuh di mangkok (Muth: *berbisik ke Rina* sepertinya, adegan tadi lebih ke arah Kur*s*i*suji daripada Hetalia. Rina: *mengecek kertas skenario* yuppo.)

"Eliza, sejak kapan kamu bisa begitu?" tanya Roderich yang masih takjub dengan atraksi lempar mangkok dan sendok yang dilakukan Eliza tadi. "Nanti kujelaskan! AYO CEPAT ATAU WAJANKU YANG BERTINDAK!" teriak Eliza. Roderich langsung memakan sup itu cepat-cepat, daripada wajan Eliza nanti yang bertindak.

Sementara Roderich makan, Eliza dengan secepat guntur (bukan kilat) membereskan tempat gubuk mereka berdiri. setelah Roderich selesai, Eliza langsung menariknya dan meninggalkan mangkok serta sendok yang masih tersisa itu. "Hei, mangkoknya!" teriak Roderich. "Biarkan saja. Kita harus pergi dari sini!" kata Eliza sambil terus menarik Roderich pergi.

Tiba-tiba, GRUDUK…GRUDUK…GRUDUK… terdengar suara tanah bergetar, bukan kucing ngejar anjing (?). Ternyata, ada sekelompok gajah migrasi yang lari terbirit-birit kerena dikejar tikus (?). Gajah-gajah itu menginjak bekas makan dan bermalam mereka. "Itu sebabnya aku cepat-cepat dari tadi." Kata Eliza. Otomatis, mereka berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang aman, ya, jauh dari gajah-gajah itu, mereka beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon. "Hah… hah… hah… Eliza, kok kamu bisa melakukan atraksi itu, sih?" tanya Roderich yang masih saja ingin tahu. "Latihanlah, apa lagi?" jawab Eliza santai. "Kalau itu aku sih tahu, maksudku dari mana kamu belajar itu?" tanya Roderich lagi. "Oh, itu ibuku yang dulu pernah mengajarkannya. Dia sering melakukan atraksi itu sebagai hobi, malah lebih ekstrim. Dia lebih banyak menggunakan pisau." Jelas Eliza. Roderich bergidik ngeri. Bayangkan saja, jika salah satu pisau itu meleset. Akibatnya jelas fatal.

"Ooh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau pergi dulu." Kata Roderich. "Kemana? Mau nyusul gajah-gajah yang migrasi tadi?" tanya Eliza. "Bukan! Aku mau berburu rusa, biar bisa kita sembelih, terus dimakan deh. Kan bosen makan sup jamur terus." Kata Roderich. "Nggak boleh!" kata Eliza tiba-tiba. "Kenapa? Kamu masih ingin makan sup jamur?" "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Roderich lagi kali ini lebih tegas lagi. "Karena… ya, karena… a-aku, khawatir padamu. Kalau kamu luka atau kenapa-napa, kan kita sama-sama repot." Kata Eliza sambil blushing. "Oh. Kalau soal itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku kan bisa karate. Kan kamu yang ngajarin, masa' kamu lupa sih?" kata Roderich (sok) percaya diri. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik, dan… pinjam wajan dan talimu boleh?" "Oh…eh, bo-boleh." Kata Eliza. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, daa~h" kata Roderich sambil menghilang dari pandangan Eliza. '_Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau kukatakan, Roderich. Tapi, aku… suka sama kamu. hati-hati ya, Roderich' _ungkap Eliza dalam hati.

Di tengah hutan, Roderich masih mencari rusa. "Aduduh, kok nggak ketemu-temu dari tadi sich. Capek nih. Istirahat dulu ah~" katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah pohon besar yang rindang.

Saat Roderich istirahat, ia melihat dua ekor rusa yang lari terbirit-birit. Rupanya, rusa-rusa itu sedang dikejar harimau. Roderich yang menyadarinya langsung manjat pohon, dan meluk-meluk batang pohon yang ada di atas.

Rusa yang dikejar harimau itu masih berlari dengan kencangnya. Saking cepatnya rusa-rusa itu lari, tanpa disadari, rusa-rusa itu lari mengarah ke sebatang pohon. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Rusanya langsung nabrak pohon karena ngeliat ke belakang terus, khawatir harimaunya mendekat. Rusa-rusa itu langsung pingsan di tempat. Awalnya, ntu harimau mau menyantap rusa-rusa itu, tapi ternyata, sang harimau melihat harimau betina yang sangat cantik jelita. Harimau itu langsung menghampiri harimau betina yang berdiri di batang pohon terjauh dan meninggalkan rusa-rusa yang tepar itu.

"Kesempatan!" kata Roderich senang karena rusanya dibiarin tepar kayak gitu. Roderich pun turun dari pelukan batang pohon, mengikat rusa itu dengan tali yang dia bawa dan hendak membawanya pulang.

Tetapi ternyata, harimau yang tadi itu, ditolak ama harimau betina yang dilihat barusan. Dan ia kembali untuk mengambil rusa-rusa itu lagi. Roderich yang baru menyadari langsung kabur lagi membawa rusa-rusa itu ke pelukan batang pohon yang tadi. Harimau yang bingung karena rusanya ilang pun pergi.

Roderich pun turun dari pelukan batang pohon. Ia juga membawa rusa-rusa itu. Roderich memutuskan untuk mengelilingi pohon sebentar. Ternyata, Ivan yang barusan dikejar-kejar Natalia juga bersembunyi di balik pohon yang sama. Ivan yang juga sedang mengitari pohon itu, tidak tahu bahwa Roderich juga sedang berada di pohon. Saat mereka mengitari dari arah berlawanan, tiba-tiba mereka malah ketemu dan wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan (Muth: AAAHH! RuAus! Pasangan ekstra langka! *lagi OOC* Rina: *Menampar Muth* Yaoi itu haram, kak!)

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, da?" tanya Ivan retoris sambil mengeluarkan pipa aer dan tali. Roderich yang bingung mau ngeluarin apa malah ngeluarin wajan. Tiba-tiba, muncullah Feliciano secara random sambil bawa TOA colongan dari SD Author dan tereak-tereak gaje: PASTA, PASTA! —okeh, coret yang tadi.

Dia berteriak, "Mari saksikan, duel hutan 20xx, Roderich Edelstein vs Ivan Braginski! Silahkan! Yang mau nonton bayar 1 dolar!"

Para Nation-tan dari Amerika sampai Australia (India acha-acha, lw dora gw spongebob, lw norak gw ngetop, kasihan deh lw, kasihan deh lw!) datang dan membayar satu dolar pada feli. Feli pun ngacir ke toko pasta dan beli banyak-banyak.

Para nation-tan yang sudah duduk manis di tanah (ga sedia kursi) menyiapkan peralatan santainya. Gilbert duduk di tempat paling depan dan terus komat-kamit berdoa pada Tuhan YME agar Roderich kalah. HRE dan Chibitalia duduk bersebelahan sambil minum teh bersama yang dicuri HRE dari Arthur. Alfred membawa hamburger dan cola banyak-banyak, Arthur membawa scone dan teh. Kiku sebagai reporter sedang melaporkan kejadian dengan Hongkong sebagai kameramen-nya.

_'Kok, dia lama banget sih. Lebih baik aku cek keadaannya'._ Pikir Eliza. Dia yang akhirnya menyusul karena merasa Roderich kelamaan, melihat kerumunan. Ia pun mendekat ke kerumunan tersebut. Di dekat situ, ia melihat dua ekor rusa udah sadar yang diikat dengan tali. Ya, tali miliknya.

"Oh, tidak. Roderich!" Eliza berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. dari jauh, ia bisa melihat Roderich, yang bersenjatakan wajan dan Ivan yang bersenjatakan pipa aer sedang bersiap untuk bertarung. Ivan sedang ber-'kolkol'-ria, sementara Roderich sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan Ivan.

Eliza bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Lalu, dia menyamar menjadi Yu**** Ku**/Vi**** Ku** dari De*****f Co**n/Ca** Cl***d. Lalu, dia membayar karcis pada Feliciano atas nama Elena.

Dia memilih tempat duduk paling depan, di antara Berwald dan Eduard. Berwald bingung melihat Elena alias Eliza. "N'm'mu si'p'?" "Elena." Jawab Eliza. "B's'k'h k'u g's'r'? b'ar T'n' d's'b'l'hk'." Kata Berwald. "Baiklah." Kata Eliza.

Elena alias Eliza pun berpindah ke tempatnya Tino, sementara Tino pindah ke sebelah Berwald. Tempatnya Tino cukup strategis, dekat dengan jalan keluar, jadi Eliza bisa langsung kabur jika penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Baiklah! Duelnya akan segera dimulai!" teriak Feliciano tukang jual karcis, masih dengan TOA colongan. "Mari kita sambut, wasit kita, Author a.k.a. Fly a.k.a. Muth dan Asisten Author a.k.a. Melody a.k.a. Rina!" teriak Antonio tiba-tiba dari meja komentator. "Diam, Bastardo!" kata Lovino di sebelahnya. '_Panjang amat aliasannya._' Pikir Ivan dan Roderich.

Muth dan Rina pun muncul dengan cara ber-apparate (?) dari warkop RT. 02. Segelas teh hangat dan masih ada di tangan Muth, dan Rina masih membawa segelas iced cappuccino (Ceritanya, ni warkop sudah modern, jadi juga menjual cappuccino). Untung mereka sudah bayar. "Slurrp… ahh… segar sekali tehnya. Apa lagi yang perlu kita lakukan?" tanya Muth sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Hmm… duel antara Roderich dan Ivan sebentar lagi, dan kita yang jadi wasitnya." Kata Rina sambil mengecek kertas-kertas di sebuah papan jalan miliknya yang berwarna hijau. "Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya. Satu, dua, tiga!" teriak Muth.

Baik Ivan maupun Roderich saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara komentator Antonio fernandez carriedo, "Wah, rupanya, Ivan braginski menyerang dengan agresif dan aura hitam berkoar-koar di belakangnya. Roderich sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Ayolah, meski kau memanggilku obaka-san, aku mendukungmu, Roddy!" "Jangan teriak-teriak, dan sebagai komentator, kita harus netral, bastard!" hardik Lovino keras karena Rina mendelik pada mereka. _'Tuan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo telah melanggar aturan tentang tata cara menjadi komentator yang baik dan benar, termasuk didalamnya berteriak terlalu keras dan bersikap tidak netral.'_ Pikir Rina yang sibuk menulisi kertas laporan di papan jalannya.

Duel itu pun berlanjut, dan Roderich masih terus saja menghindar. _'Jika terus begini, duelnya tidak akan selesai, kecuali salah satu menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyerah.' _Pikir Muth. Tiba-tiba, terjadi titik balik matahari -coreet!-maksudnya titik balik pertarungan. Roderich mulai menyerang lebih agresif daripada di awal pertempuran. "Ternyata, Roderich menggunakan semacam strategi! Dia menyerang dengan agresif sekarang!" kata Lovino dari meja komentator.

Pada saat itu, sebenarnya Roderich sedang mengincar kepalanya. Karena, yah, readers tahu, bagian yang cukup menyakitkan jika dipukul pake wajan adalah kepala. _'Rencanaku hampir berhasil! Tinggal pukul kepalanya dan aku bisa menyelesaikan pertempuran ini!'_ pikirnya. Lalu, ia mengayunkan wajan milik Eliza dengan kekuatan penuh ke kepala Ivan. DUAKK… Ivan pun tepar dengan tidak elitnya dan wajan Eliza sekarang berlumuran darah Ivan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Roderich!" teriak wasit Muth. Natalia yang tidak rela Roderich menang merasa marah dan melempar 10 pisau sekaligus ke arah Roderich. Dengan gerakan limbo yang oh-so-cool, Roderich menghindari pisau-pisau itu. Rina yang melihat sedikit kerusuhan mendelik ke arah Natalia dengan seekor monster aura hitam di belakangnya *digebukin fans Natalia*. Otomatis, Natalia berhenti mencoba membunuh Roderich. _'Nona Natalia Alfroskaya telah melanggar peraturan tentang kemenangan seseorang dalam duel, termasuk di dalamnya dilarang mengganggu gugat keputusan wasit yang telah memutuskan kemenangan dan kekalahan seseorang. '_ pikir Rina sambil menulisi kertas laporan lagi. Lalu dia memberikan kertas laporan yang dijudulinya 'Kertas Laporan Pelanggaran' itu pada Muth. "Hmm… biar aku yang urus ini nanti." Kata Muth dengan aura tidak menyenangkan di sekitarnya.

* * *

><p>Rina: akhirnya selesai juga...<p>

Muth: *membaca kertas laporan pelanggaran* iya. aku sedang merencanakan hukuman yang tepat untuk mereka berdua nanti!

Rina: *melihat Antonio dan Natalia berjalan ke arah mereka dengan marah* k-kakak, sebaiknya kita lari dari sini deh.

Muth: hm? *menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Antonio menyiapkan tomat dan Natalia menyiapkan pisau* o-ow.

Rina: KABUUR! *menarik tangan Muth dan cabut dari tempat kejadian* thanks for reading, gomen for the typo(s), RnR please!

Muth: whoaa! ingat ya! review, ga je! eh, da ze! *South Korea mode:half-ON*


	7. Hadiah yang Banyak

Rina: akhirnya, chapter 7!

Muth: mari kembali menulis untuk melanjutkannya!

Rina: kami sungguh minta maaf atas beberapa kegajean di chapter ini :)

Muth: baca saja ya!

* * *

><p>Elena eh, Eliza tersenyum senang. Atau mungkin misterius, seperti Monalisa. Lalu, Feliciano berkata, "Untuk hadiahnya, kami menyediakan seruling yang digunakan untuk menyodok author, piano yang digunakan untuk melempari author, dan pasta 3 kilo dari saya. Karena Ivan termasuk lawan yang tangguh, dan belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya (berbisik: kecuali Natalia), bagi para penonton dipersilahkan untuk memberikan hadiah masing-masing."<p>

Para penonton mengantri memberikan hadiah mereka. Kiku yang berada di depan mulai mewawancara Roderich. Begini wawancara (gaje)-nya:

Kiku: "Baik, sekarang kita bersama dengan tuan Roderich Edelstein. Bagaimana rasanya mengalahkan tuan Ivan Braginski?"

Roderich: "Sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa mengalahkan orang sekuat dia."

Kiku: "Bagaimana cara anda belajar tehnik-tehnik untuk mengalahkan tuan Ivan?"

Roderich: "Err… latihan..?"

Kiku: "Sejak kapan anda latihan?"

Roderich: "Errrrrrr… *merasa malu dikit gara-gara Cuma latihan selama, kira-kira 3 jam* tadi pagi." (Muth: tumben ni anak jujur aja, biasanya kan jaim *emang jam karate sedikit termasuk jaim?*)

Kiku: "*merasa agak bingung* Terimakasih atas waktunya. Ini hadiah dari saya."

Kiku menyerahkan sekotak besar mochi, sushi, dan beberapa makanan jepang lainnya. Ia juga memberikan dua lembar tiket. "Ini tiket liburan ke pemandian air panas di jepang. Berlaku selamanya, asal nggak lecek." Katanya. Dalam hati, Roderich merasa bingung dengan persyaratan itu. "Terimakasih, ya." Kata Roderich tenang. "Sama-sama." Kata kiku lebih tenang lagi (?).

Alfred memberikan 10 hamburger dan cola ukuran jumbo (mendem deh Roderichnya…). Arthur memberikan scone 5 kardus, serta teh darjeeling dan earl grey. Yao memberikan boneka hello kitty. Francis memberikan bunga mawar, anggur, dan buah anggur, sekaligus menawarkan "jasanya" pada Roderich, yang jelas-jelas ditolak. Ludwig, dia hanya memberikan wurst banyak-banyak dan jam kukuk ala gilbird.

Meskipun tidak terlalu rela, Natalia memberikan pisaunya. Berwald memberikan 30 kaleng surströmming. Tino memberikan HP Nokia terbaru (Muth dan Rina: kasih ke kami aja… *plaak). Eduard memberikan laptop dan modem internet. Toris dan Raivis yang bingung mau ngasih apa, jadi mereka hanya memberikan gerobak (Toris dan Raivis: hanya? HANYA? Cape tau bikinnya…) untuk membawa semua barang.

Nation-tan lain juga memberikan hadiah mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, Eliza ngacir entah kemana. Duo author ga tau *dilempar tomat busuk* Nethere memberikan bunga tulip banyak-banyak. Bella memberikan coklat dan wafel berkilo-kilo. Roderich pun kembali membawa segerobak penuh hadiah.

Nah, sebenarnya, Eliza pergi ke toko biola yang letaknya di kota. Dengan lari secepat *ye*hiel* 2*—coreet!— atlet sprint, dia lari ke sana dan membeli sebuah biola yang bernama Stradivarius—coreet!—apa aja namanya yang penting biola. Lalu, dia pulang dengan kecepatan lari yang sama, menyembunyikan biolanya, dan melepas penyamarannya, dan menunggu Roderich pulang.

"Eliza, aku pulang." Kata Roderich. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Eliza (agak retoris memang). "Tadi aku ketemu Ivan, Ivan braginski yang itu tuh. Saat bertemu dengannya, dia malah mengeluarkan pipa aer kesayangannya dan bersiap memukulku. Tiba-tiba, feliciano muncul secara random, membawa TOA colongan dari SD duo author, dan berteriak-teriak gaje mengajak orang-orang menonton duel antara aku dan Ivan. Orang-orang pun berdatangan dan membayar 1 dolar pada Feli. Dasar tuh anak, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Jelas Roderich yang ujungnya marah-marah sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Eliza. "Lalu? Ya, duelnya dimulai. Ivan menyerang dengan agresif dan cepat. Saat itu aku hanya bisa limbo, lompat, atau jatuh. Si antonio yang jadi komentator malah berteriak-teriak mendukungku. Seneng juga sih, didukung begitu. Tapi, mungkin itu juga karena lebih baik mendukungku daripada Ivan. Lalu, saat aku menemukan kesempatan, kupukul dia pakai wajanmu. Lalu otomatis, dia…" "Cukup. Aku sudah tahu kok." Kata Eliza mencegat. "Apa?" tanya Roderich bingung. "Ya, aku kesana. Kalau kau sempat lihat seseorang yang mirip Y*k*ko K*do dari D*tek*i* C*na* itu aku."katanya.

"Jadi, itu kau?" tanya Roderich tidak percaya. "Ya… aku awalnya kesana hanya untuk mencarimu. Tapi, karena aku tertarik dengan duelnya, aku menyamar jadi elena dan ikut menonton. Tadi itu sudah cukup bagus. Nanti sambil terus berjalan, kita latihan lagi, ya." Kata Eliza. Lalu dia mengambilkan semangkuk sup (sup mulu ya?) untuk Roderich.

Setelah makan, Eliza bertanya, "Ada apa dengan barang-barang di belakangmu?" agak retoris (lagi) memang, bukannya dia juga menyaksikan waktu Roderich dibanjiri hadiah itu. "Oh, itu hadiah yang diberikan para penonton." "Sampai kuda juga dikasih?" tanya Eliza bingung. "Ya, itu dari Feliks. Kalau gerobaknya itu dari Toris dan raivis." Kata Roderich.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku juga menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Eliza. Lalu, dia sibuk membongkar tempat ia menyembunyikan biola. "Err… ini untukmu." Kata Eliza sambil menyerahkan biolanya.

"Makasih, ya." Kata Roderich. Lalu hening (Muth: perasaan hening mulu ya? *ditiban koto*). Tiba-tiba, Roderich mencium pipi Eliza. Alhasil, Eliza pun blushing semerah tomatnya antonio (dan romano jika dihitung).

Lalu, muncullah sekitar 40-an nation-tan dari balik semak-semak di sekitar mereka. "Cieeee…. Udah jadian… minta PJ-nya dong…" koor ke-40-an nation-tan itu bersamaan. "Eliza, siap?" tanya Roderich. Eliza mengangguk. HAIYYAAH… dan para nation-tan itu tepar dengan tak elitnya.

Setelah para nation-tan tepar, Roderich dan Eliza memindahkan para nation-tan itu ke tengah hutan yang lebih dalam. Setelah selesai memindahkan nation-tan ke tengah hutan, mereka kembali ke gubuk yang mereka bangun, lalu tidur karena besok mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Esoknya… cip cip cip ciiiip! Gilbird berkicau (bukan mengeong). Eliza pun bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Roderich dan dirinya. Awalnya, Eliza hendak memasak sup lagi, tapi karena ada pasta dari feliciano juga karena udah bosen dengan sup, akhirnya Eliza memasak pasta dari feli. Pasta dengan saus dari tomat segar yang diberi campuran daging rusa.

Setelah selesai memasak, Eliza membangunkan Roderich. "Roderich, bangun! Kalo nggak bangun, sarapan bagianmu kumakan lho…" kata Eliza. "Hoaah… 15 menit lagi ya Eliza. Mimpiku lagi indah nih…" jawab Roderich dalam tidurnya. "Ya udah boleh-boleh aja. Tapi, kalo kamu nggak bangun makan sarapanmu kumakan, dan kamu kutinggal. Ok?" ancam Eliza dengan lembut. "Yaa… jangan ditinggal!" teriak Roderich panik. "Hihi… udah ah. Cepet makan sana." Suruh Eliza sambil mentodorkan semangkuk pasta. Awalnya Roderich nggak mau makan pasta, tapi mau gimana lagi, adanya itu. Roderich pun makan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sebenarnya, Roderich makan dengan ogah-ogahan bukan karena dia nggak mau makan pasta. Tapi, karena mimpi yang paling indah di hidupnya terpotong. _Padahal mimpiku tadi bagus banget. Kenapa mesti bangun sekarang sih? Huuh…_ pikir Roderich. Mau tau nggak mimpinya Roderich? Roderich itu mimpi hampir ciuman sama Eliza. Tapi saat Eliza ngebangunin Roderich, mimpinya belum selesai. Makanya tadi Roderich minta 15 menit lagi buat menyelesaikan mimpi itu.

Roderich sebenarnya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Eliza. tapi Roderich terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya Roderich memutuskan untuk lempar koin. Kebetulan sekali, Roderich membawa beberapa koin. Roderich mangambil 1 buah koin. "Baik, angka berarti aku ngaku. Kalau bunga berarti nggak. Mulai!" seru Roderich pada dirinya sendiri. Roderich pun melempar koin itu. koin itu jatuh tepat di punggung tangan kirinya. Roderich langsung menutupnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Begitu dilihat, ternyata adalah angka. "Mampus aku." Kata Roderich. Roderich langsung membulatkan tekad. Dengan berani, Roderich berjalan ke arah Eliza

"Roderich? Kau belum siap? Cepatlah waktu kita tinggal setengah jam lagi." Kata Eliza sambil melirik jam tangannya. Itu adalah hadiah dari seorang nation-tan entah siapa. "Emm… e-Eliza, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu." Kata Roderich dengan agak gugup. "Apa itu?" tanya Eliza sambil duduk di potongan batang pohon. "A-aku suka…" "apa? kamu luka?" tanya Eliza yang salah dengar kata suka menjadi luka. "Ti-tidak kok. Tenang saja." Jawab Roderich dengan sigap. Tapi, usaha itu tidak berhasil; Eliza melihat sebuah luka yang lumayan panjang. "Kau, tak apa-apa kan, Roderich? Sudahlah, dulu aku juga pernah kayak begitu. Ayo, waktu kita bentar lagi nih." Kata Eliza.

Mereka segera mangikatkan gerobak itu ke kuda yang diberikan oleh Feliks. Mereka lalu menaiki kuda itu. di jalan, mereka agak kesulitan karena jalannya sangat sulit dilalui, mereka akhirnya menuntun kudanya. Setelah lama ber jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Ivan dan Trio Baltik.

"Tebak siapa yang akan bergabung denganku da…" kata Ivan dengan aura item berkoar-koar di belakangnya. Ivan sedang memegang pipa aer miliknya. Sementara Toris memegang tali. "Mmm… Eliza, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Roderich. "Jam 8 pagi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eliza. "Wah… kita harus pake jalan tercepat nih." Kata Roderich. "Apa itu?" "KABUUR!" teriak Roderich. Mereka pun langsung naik manunggang kuda dan pergi kabur cepat-cepat.

* * *

><p>Muth: hadoh, kayaknya, ni chapter paling gaje sejauh ini. aku merasakan aura gaje yang sangat besar... (padahal aura hitamnya Ivan)<p>

Rina: hmm... iya juga ya? ya sudah, maaf untuk typo(s), thanks for reading, RnR

Natalia: jangan di-review ya, readers, soalnya, ivan janji bakal nikahin aku kalau ceritanya ngga di-review... *aura hitam berkoar-koar*

Ivan: HUAAAAAA! WAJIB DI-REVIEW! *cabut keliling dunia dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Muth: hmmm... mereka selalu begitu, ya?

Rina: ya.


	8. Sampai di Kota Terserahapanamanya

Muth: Chapter 8!

Rina: Jangan banyak basa-basi lagi. mari langsung baca!

* * *

><p>Mereka terus kabur sampai mendekati sebuah tebing. Di bawah tebing itu ada sungai. Menurut perhitungan asisten author, tinggi tebing itu 5 meter, dengan sungai sedalam 2 meter dan lebar sungai itu 15 meter. Mereka pun terpaksa berhenti.<p>

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Roderich bingung. "Ya, siap-siap saja." Kata Eliza santai. "APA? kita tidak mungkin diam saja menghadapi kejaran mereka!" teriak Roderich. "Bukan siap-siap untuk itu, bodoh! Siap-siap terjun!" kata Eliza. "APA? demi Opera Vienna yang paling bagus pun, AKU TIDAK MAU!" triak Roderich yang (sepertinya) tidak bisa berenang. "Baik. Kau mau terjun, atau bersama mereka?" kata Eliza yang menunjuk Ivan dan trio Baltik yang makin dekat.

"Baiklah. tapi, barang-barangnya?" tanya Roderich. "Itu mah, urusan mudah." Kata Eliza yang sedang memberi isyarat pada asisten author yang bersembunyi di balik semak. Asisten author pun melambaikan tongkatnya sambil merapalkan mantra pemindah.

Barang-barang itu menghilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi di seberang sungai. "Hah? kok bisa?" kata Roderich tak percaya. "Itu barangnya sudah. Sekarang, giliran kita! WOO-HOOOOOO!" teriak Eliza yang terjun duluan. Sialnya bagi Roderich yang tidak ingin terjun, Eliza memegang tangannya saat itu. alhasil, dia pun ikut terjun juga. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriaknya, selama dia terjun dari ketinggian 5 meter itu.

BYURR… mereka masuk ke air dengan elitnya (ntar kalo dibilang ngga elit nangis ga ada balon ga ada lolipop). Eliza langsung berenang ke seberang sambil membawa Roderich yang tidak terlalu bisa berenang. Bayangkan saja sendiri repotnya.

Ivan dan trio Baltik ikut terjun. Untung saja mereka bisa berenang, kecuali (kira-kira), Raivis. Di tengah-tengah sungai, Raivis pingsan dan hampir keleleb eh, tenggelam (bukannya sama aja?). Eduard berteriak "LATVIAAA!" sebagai respon dari kejadian kelelebnya Raivis. Toris yang berenang di sebelah Eduard langsung berteriak, "PEKAK WOI!" gara-gara dia budek sesaat mendengar teriakan Eduard. "Ya, maaf. Aku ke belakang dulu." Kata Eduard sambil berenang ke belakang (bukan ke kamar mandi) untuk menarik Raivis.

Eliza yang sudah sampai di seberang, berusaha menarik Roderich yang (ikut-ikutan) pingsan. "Duh, gimana cara ngebanguninnya ya? Jangan digetok lagi deh, kasihan…" kata Eliza. Lalu dia mengambil buku panduan P3K yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak tertulis cara menolong orang tenggelam. "Dasar buku nggak lengkap!" umpat Eliza sambil melempar buku itu. "Ya sudah. Tak ada cara lain. Maafkan aku, Roderich. Tapi… aku tidak tahu cara menolong orang pingsan gara-gara tenggelam." Kata Eliza sambil mengambil wajannya dan menggetok Roderich (dengan tidak ikhlas). Roderich yang sebenarnya pura-pura pingsan pun langsung bangun gara-gara sakitnya setengah ampun. "Awww… kenapa kau menyadarkan orang pingsan dengan cara begini…" kata Roderich frustasi. "Tunggu. Jadi kamu tahu kalau kamu pingsan? Itu berarti… kamu sadar sejak awal?" tanya Eliza bingung.

'woops…' pikir Roderich. Yah, dia berencana pura-pura pingsan,jadi ujung-ujungnya dikasih napas buatan sama Eliza (tau alasan sebenarnya, kan?). Tapi, rencananya tidak berhasil. "Hmm… jadi, kau sedang berpura-pura, ya?" tanya Eliza dengan aura hitam Hongaria berkoar-koar di belakangnya. "T-tidak…" kata Roderich meski wajahnya malah mengatakan sebaliknya (?). "Terserah apa itu bohong atau bukan, yang penting, kau tidak sedang di dasar sungai mati tenggelam, kan?" kata Eliza.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain tepian sungai, Eduard _terpaksa_ berciuman dengan Raivis karena ia memerlukan napas buatan.

* * *

><p>Pada siang hari, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka sampai di gerbang sebuah kota pada malam hari. Tiba-tiba, Eliza mengarahkan kudanya ke sebuah celah diantara bangunan. Mereka berhenti sebentar disana.<p>

"Hei, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Roderich. "Ini." Kata Eliza sambil menyerahkan sebuah poster. Sebuah poster pencarian tidak jelas berisi goresan-goresan gaje yang membentuk gambar seseorang. "Siapa yang ngelukis! Jelek amat!" protes Roderich. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi intinya, sepertinya kau sedang dicari. Jadi, kau perlu penyamaran…" Kata Eliza. "penyamaran?" tanya Roderich. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eliza balik. "Tidak apa-apa sih… tapi, jangan pernah suruh aku menyamar jadi perempuan. Termasuk di dalamnya memakai baju perempuan, memakai peralatan ala perempuan dan hal-hal lainnya yang menyangkut perempuan." Kata Roderich.

"Tenang, aku mengerti kok." Kata Eliza sambil berjalan ke sebuah toko baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan beberapa baju, dan sebuah sisir. "Pakai ini semua. Lalu, kau sisir rambut aneh yang selalu keluar dari barisan itu ke belakang." Katanya sambil memberikan baju-baju dan sisir itu. "Baiklah, jika ini cara yang tepat untuk menyamarkan diri. Tapi, bisakah kau pergi dulu?" pinta Roderich. Eliza mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah satu jam (lamanya…), Roderich selesai ganti baju. "Hmm… sepertinya perlu gaya sisir yang berbeda…" kata Eliza sambil mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut Roderich. "Nah, begini bagaimana?" kata Eliza memberikan cermin pada Roderich. "Boleh." Jawab Roderich.

"Sebaiknya, sekarang kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Roderich sambil mengikatkan tali kudanya ke sebuah tiang. Lalu, mereka pergi meninggalkan kuda dan barang-barang.

Mereka hanya berjalan bersama, belum tahu hendak kemana. "Hei, sebaiknya kita kemana?" tanya Eliza. "Ke kafe saja." Ajak Roderich. "Memang kau ada uang?" tanya Eliza lagi. "Yah, ada sedikit uang cadangan sih," kata Roderich. "Yah, boleh saja." Kata Eliza.

Lalu, mereka pergi ke kafe terdekat. Mereka duduk di meja teras kafe, memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Seorang pelayan berambut perak dan bermata ruby dengan seekor burung (atau ayam?) berwarna kuning di kepalanya. "Permisi, tuan. Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya. Roderich langsung mengenalinya. 'ini, ini kan… Gilbert! Si anak berandalan sok awesome itu? ngapain dia kerja disini?' pikirnya. "ada apa, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu. "Ehh… tidak apa-apa. aku pesan sepotong kue blackforest dan minumnya cappuccino. Kamu mau apa?" tanya Roderich pada Eliza. "Aku minta sepotong kue blueberry cheesecake dan coffee mocha." Jawab Eliza singkat. "Baik, Boleh saya ulangi? Anda memesan sepotong kue blueberry cheesecake dan blackforest, untuk minumannya, anda memesan coffee mocha dan cappuccino. Apa itu sudah benar?" kata pelayan itu. "Ya, itu sudah benar." Jawab Roderich. "Tolong ditunggu selama 15 menit." Kata pelayan itu. lalu langsung pergi ke dapur.

Roderich dan Eliza menunggu pesanan mereka dengan cara diam. 15 menit pun berlalu. Pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. "Selamat menikmati." Kata pelayan (yang tadi) itu ramah lalu pergi. Roderich pun memakan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Eliza. Karena saat ini malam dan sangat sepi, jadi, lumayan aman (untuk menyatakan cintamu pada Eliza kan Roderich? Hehehe… *dilempar pianika*). "Eliza, aku mau bilang sesuatu." Kata Roderich dalam heningnya malam. "Apa?" "Aku su-suka sama kamu. Mau jadi pacarku nggak?" tanya Roderich. Eliza langsung blushing berat. "Ah, emm… bo-boleh" kata Eliza. Roderich sangat senang saat Eliza mengatakannya. Bear-benar pengakuan yang berhasil.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Saat Gilbert dibilang anak berandalan yang sok awesome

Rina: *Pundung*

Muth: Kok, Rina yang pundung? Bukannya Gilbert?

Tetangga: Dia kan fansnya Gilbert. Masa lupa sich?

Muth: Oh iya, ya.

Seorang Gilbert berjalan ke arah Rina.

Gilbert: Udah, nggak perlu pundung. Kan, saya tetap yang paling awesome

Rina: Ya… tapi kan, saya nggak terima.

Gilbert: Udah, biarin aja. Yang penting, saya tetap yang paling awesome kan? Dia mah (menunjuk Roderich) nggak awesome sama sekali. Iya kan?

Rina: SO PASTI!

Gilbert: *Menepuk kepala Rina* anak pintar.

Muth: *Pundung*

Tetangga: Omake ini, rencana bergantian pundung ya?

* * *

><p>Muth: huff... selesai... eh, tadi ada hint EstLat ya? itu masuk secara nggak sengaja karena, ya, bukannya orang dikasih napas buatan biasanya begitu?<p>

Rina: Ya iyalah. thanks for reading, Gomen for the typo(s), review please!

Muth: REVIEW, ATAU KUGETOK KAMU PAKE WAJAN! *ngacungin teflon colongan*(Hungary Mode:ON)

Rina: Wuy, balikin tuh teflon ke dapur!


	9. Pertemuan yang Tak Diduga

Muth: Chapter 9 datang *kecapean*.

Rina: *main kartu sama bang Gilbo* apa?

Gilbert: ngapain ngeliatin aku yang awesome ini? pengen seperti aku ya? makanya, bacalah majalah awesome terbitan saya sendiri!

Rina: kok, bang gilbo nggak bilang? aku kan juga pengen jadi awesome.

Gilbert: haha... sudahlah, daripada saya yang awesome ini dan kamu yang kurang awesome ini diliatin, baca aje dah.

Rina: aku nggak awesome ya? tapi, walaupun aku nggak awesome, aku menang!

Gilbert: oh tidak! orang ter-awesome kalah!

Rina: haha... sekarang tarik kata-katamu itu tadi!

Gilbert: baik, baik, kau dan aku sama-sama awesome deh.

Rina: nah, gitu dong. sekarang, mari membaca...

* * *

><p>Dikarenakan tidak ada yang berbicara sedari tadi, Roderich pun memulai pembicaraan. "Eliza, apakah kau tau tentang cerita lama?" tanya Roderich. "Cerita lama apa?" tanya Eliza balik. "Cerita lama tentang seorang anak kerajaan yang hilang dari istana." Jawab Roderich. "Aku tidak tahu soal cerita itu. kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" tanya Eliza. "Karena… entahlah. Udah ah, mau dengar ceritanya nggak?" tanya Roderich. "Mau. "Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya ya… begini,"<p>

"Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, di kerajaan seberang Ratu Kartika melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tapi, dikarenakan sesuatu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, disaat malam yang gelap itu, anak perempuan itu diculik oleh seseorang yang memakai baju serba hitam." Kata Roderich mengawali ceritanya. "Tunggu dulu, serba hitam? Maksudmu… P*l*hap Ma*t yang ada di H*rr* Po*t*r itu?" tanya Eliza. Roderich pun langsung sweatdrop. "Bukan. Ini bukan P*l*hap Ma*ut yang kamu bilang ada di H*rr* Po*t*r itu. beda jauh Eliza. Udah ah, intinya bukan P*l*hap Ma*t yang ada di H*rr* Po*t*r. mau lanjutin ceritanya nggak?" tanya Roderich. "Maulah…" jawab Eliza. "Nah, penculik itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar raja dan ratu, lalu mengambil anak itu, dan membawanya ke dalam hutan. Jika anak itu masih hidup, usianya pasti sepantaran kita ya." Kata Roderich. "Roderich, ciri-ciri anak itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Eliza. "Kau ingin tau? Setahuku… ciri-cirinya rambutnya berwarna cappuccino; Karena waktu itu, Ratu Kartika sakit dan minum kopi cappuccino ajaib dari pohon kopi ajaib yang ditemukan di tengah hutan. Juga ada tanda berbentuk wajan di pundak kirinya." Jelas Roderich.

"Oh… aku jadi ingin mencari anak itu. mungkin saja dia masih hidup." Kata Eliza sambil memakan kue blueberry cheesecakenya. "Hmm… iya juga sih, ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup." Kata Roderich sambil memotong kuenya.

Sementara itu, Ivan dan trio Baltik sudah sampai di kota itu. mereka terus berlari menghindari kejaran Ibu Natalia. Sebenarnya, Toris sangat menyukai Ibu Natalia, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi, Ibu Natalia sudah menyukai Ivan. Sekarang, Ivan + trio Baltik sedang berada di kafe yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Roderich dan Eliza.

"Kalian mau pesan apa, da?" tanya Ivan pada trio Baltik. "Ka-kami ma-mau pe-pesan…" jawab trio Baltik sambil gemetaran. "Kalian lama sekali, da. Aku pesan duluan saja." Kata Ivan sambil memanggil pelayan. Begitu diberikan buku menunya, Ivan langsung mencari bagian minuman keras. "Pesan vodkanya 5 botol, dan kalian kupesankan saja ya. Mereka mocha float 3. GPL ya, da" kata Ivan pada sang pelayan yang ikut gemetaran ngeliat Ivan.

"Emm… I-Ivan, kenapa beli vodka lagi? Kan kau masih punya banyak?" tanya Toris, yang sayangnya dibalas dengan… "Panggil aku tuan, da. Kolkolkolkolkol…" kata Ivan dengan aura hitam lebih banyak dan besar dari sebelumnya. "Huaaa… i-iya ma-maaf tuan!" kata Toris dengan cepat. "Bagus, da. Coba ulangi lagi apa yang kau katakan, da" suruh Ivan pada Toris. "I-iya, tuan. Ke-kenapa tuan membe-beli vo-vodka lagi? Kan, tuan ma-masih punya banyak vo-vodka…" kata Toris sambil gemetaran. "Itu karena, vodka yang kemarin sudah habis, da" kata Ivan. Serentak, wajah trio Baltik langsung terkejut. "APA? vodka 5 lusin kau habiskan dalam 1 minggu?" kata mereka serempak. "Aku bilang, panggil aku tuan, da. Kolkolkol…" balas Ivan. Trio Baltik segera pergi ngacir ke kolong meja.

Baik, kita nggak usah ngurusin mereka. langsung aja balik ke Eliza dan Roderich. Setelah membayar, Eliza dan Roderich keluar dari kafe. '_Fiuuh… untung mereka tidak mengenaliku._' pikir Roderich. Saat itu juga, Roderich melihat lengan baju Eliza yang sebelah kiri turun, saat ia hendak menaikkan lengan baju Eliza, Roderich melihat tanda. Tanda itu. tanda berbentuk wajan seperti milik putri yang hilang itu. Roderich pun tercengang. "Roderich, ada apa?" tanya Eliza membuyarkan lamunan Roderich. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Lengan bajumu turun." Jawab Roderich dengan senyum (terpaksa karena dia lagi curiga). "Oh. Pikir apaan." Kata Eliza sambil menaikkan lengan bajunya yang turun itu.

'_Dia orangnya. Sudah pasti dia. Aku yakin. Tanda wajan milik gadis itu kan, tanda lahir. Kalo tanda itu ada di situ, berarti, dialah putri yang hilang itu! kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal ya?_' pikir Roderich. Awalnya, Roderich ingin memberiyahukan hal itu pada Eliza, akan tetapi Roderich sudah bertemu dangan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia jumpai.

Ibu Natalia.

Yup, mereka bertemu dengan Ibu Natalia. Ibu Natalia yang bingung mengapa Eliza ada di sini pun langsung bertanya. "Eliza? kenapa kau disini nak? Dan, siapa dia?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "Ceritanya panjang bu, ini… Roderich. Pacarku." Kata Eliza mengenalkan Roderich. "Ooh. Eh, nak, apa kamu melihat orang yang matanya berwarna ungu, membawa pipa aer dan memakai syal?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "Maksud ibu, orang yang ada di sana itu?" kata Eliza sambil menunjuk ke arah Ivandan trio Baltik yang sedang berada di kafe tempat mereka tadi singgah sebentar. "Ah iya, benar. Makasih banyak ya, nak." Kata Ibu Natalia yang langsung berlari ke arah kafe itu. Ivan yang melihat segera berkata pada trio Baltik. "Aku harus sembunyi. Kalian, jangan beritahu kalau aku ada di dapur. Ingat itu!" kata Ivanyang langsung ngacir ke dalam dapur.

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat orang yang matanya berwarna ungu, membawa pipa aer dan memakai syal?" tanya Ibu Natalia pada trio Baltik. "Tidak. Kami tidak melihatnya." Jawab Eduard dan Toris serempak. Tapi, Raivis keceplosan. "Ah, mereka bohong. Tadi kami melihatnya kok. Dia kan, sedari tadi bersama kita. Tadi dia pergi ke da-ups" karena lupa, Raivis segera menutup mulutnya. "LATVIAAAAAAAA!" teriak Eduard untuk respon dari kejadian itu. "PELAN-PELAN DONG! TELINGAKU SAKIT TAU!" teriak Toris tepat di telinga Eduard untuk membalas perbuatannya, agar Eduard mendapat derita yang sama dengan derita yang didapatnya.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Natalia mendengar kata-kata itu. dia langsung cabut ke dapur. Disana, ia bertemu Francis. "Hey Francis, apakah kau melihat orang yang matanya berwarna ungu, membawa pipa aer dan memakai syal?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "Oh, dia? Aku tadi lihat dia pergi ke gudang minuman keras mon am-ups" kata Francis sambil menunjuk gudang penyimpanan minuman keras. Ivan yang mendengarnya dari dalam segera menyumpahi Francis dalam hatinya. '_Awas kau Francis! Kutakol kau pake pipa aer nanti!_'. Ivan segera memasuki pintu lain yang ada di dalam gudang. Pintu itu mengarah ke gudang kopi.

Lalu, Ibu Natalia mendobrak pintu gudang minuman keras. "Ivaan, oh Ivaan… Mari menikah! Ayo menikah! Keluarlah dimanapun kau berada! Mari segera bersiap menikaah…!" teriak Ibu Natalia dari dalam gudang minuman keras. Saat itu, Ibu Natalia melihat pintu lain. Karena mengira Ivan ada di situ, Ibu Natalia segera memasuki pintu itu. Ibu Natalia segera membuka pintu. Ivan yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka, segera pergi lewat pintu yang lain lagi. Untunglah kali ini jalan keluar. Ivan pun segera pergi keluar, memukul Francis dari jendela, dan menarik tangan trio Baltik yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

Mereka bersembunyi di bal-*ditakol pipa aer* disebuah tempat dimana hanya Ivan, trio Baltik, dan tuhan yang mengetahui tempat itu. Ibu Natalia yang tak bisa menemukan Ivan kecewa dan akhirnya pergi mencari Eliza.

"Dimana ya anak itu? bagaimana kalau orang itu menyakitinya?" katanya pada diri sendiri sambil mencari Eliza. Sementara itu, Eliza sedang bersama Roderich sedang bermesraan di bangku taman. Saat Ibu Natalia sudah menemukan Eliza, Ibu Natalia langsung menarik tangan Eliza. "Ayo kita pulang nak." Kata Ibu Natalia. Tapi, saat Eliza hampir meninggalkan taman, oderich langsung menarik tangannya. Alhasil, mereka memperebutkan Eliza. "Aduh! Sakit! Hentikan!" teriak Eliza. Saat mereka memperebutkan Eliza, Ibu Natalia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Roderich. Ibu Natalia langsung menyusun rencana. Ibu Natalia melepaskan pegangannya dari Eliza. Dan hasilnya, Roderich jatuh ditimpa Eliza. Tapi, saat-saat itu segera berlalu. Ibu Natalia segera menarik Eliza untuk membawanya pulang.

Tapi Roderich tidak menyerah. Dia bangkit lagi dan mengejar Eliza. Ibu Natalia yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyiapkan pisaunya yang paling tajam. Saat Roderich mendekat, Ibu Natalia segera menancapkan pisau itu ke perut Roderich.

Eliza yang melihat hal itu langsung terkejut setengah mati. Eliza langsung melepaskan genggaman Ibu Natalia. Dan lari menghampiri Roderich yang sekarat. "RODERICH? BANGUN! BANGUN! TIDAAAK…! BANGUNLAH! JANGAN MATII!" teriak Eliza keras sekali sampai orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menghampirinya. Eliza yang merasa marah, langsung menyerang Ibu Natalia dengan jurus kuncian karate yang ia pelajari sendiri bersama guru karate nyasar yang tinggal di hutan. "Kenapa ibu menyerang dia? Jawab!" kata Eliza lebih keras lagi dari Ibu Natalia biasanya. "Ah! Nak? Kau kena-" kata-kata Ibu Natalia terpotong oleh Eliza. "JAWAB SEKARANG!" teriak Eliza. "Ah? Ibu hanya ingin melindungimu!" jawab Ibu Natalia. Eliza tercengang mendengar jawaban itu dia segera melepaskan kuncian itu dan berdiri. Ibu Natalia yang melihat Eliza berdiri, segera berdiri juga.

Saat Ibu Natalia berdiri, tiba-tiba… PLAAK! Eliza menampar Ibu Natalia. "CARA UNTUK MELINDUNGIKU BUKAN SEPERTI ITU BU!" teriaknya lagi. "Eliza? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menampar ibumu seperti itu?" tanya Ibu Natalia. "ITU BUKAN URUSAN IBU! SEKARANG PERGI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" teriak Eliza (oh Eliza, kau ternyata adalah anak yang durhaka! *PLAK). Ibu Natalia segera berlari pergi masuk kedalam hutan. Dan sejak itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Eliza yang sudah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan segera pergi ke arah Roderich. "Roderich! Kumohon, sadarlah!" kata Eliza. Roderich yang masih sekarat (belum mati ya…) segera berkata sebisanya. "E-Eliza, p-pergilah ke ke-kerajaan yang a-ada di se-seberang. Ka-kaulah pu-putri yang hi-hilang itu". setelah itu, Roderich menghembuskan (mungkin) nafas terakhirnya. Tangis Eliza langsung pecah seketika itu juga. Pacar barunya, yang baru menyatakan cintanya beberapa jam yang lalu, telah pergi.

* * *

><p>Rina: seru! tinggal 1 chapter lagi!<p>

Muth: ya. ayo kita menulis lagi!

Natalia: kenapa gue mesti ditampar sama Eliza?

Rina: 'cuz the script says so.

Ivan: hahaha... rasain! mampus lu! (?)

Natalia: apa? kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti aku harus menikahimu!

*Rina dan Muth tertawa*

Gilbert tiba-tiba nongol.

Gilbert: wah, Roderich mati! YAY!

Eiza: apa kau bilang? *ngacungin wajan*

Rina: sudah ah! kayak T*m and J*rry mulu' sih! bang Gilbo, akhiri!

Gilbert: oke. nah, hampir selesai cerita ini. terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf untuk typo(s) nya, dan RnR-nya yang Awesome ya...

Eliza: nah, kau sudah selesai mengakhiri cerita ini kan? sekarang, rasakan pukulan mautku! HIAAAT!

*Rina menghadang*

Rina: CUKUP! pergi ke ruangan kalian masing-masing! cepat!

Gilbert dan Eliza: i-iya...

Rina: yang tadi, tak usah dipikirkan ya. terima kasih.


	10. Akhir Cerita

Muth: Akhirnya, chapter 10, dengan begini, cerita ini selesai! *bersorak ria sambil menari flamenco keliling ruangan*

Rina: Akhirnya... mari kita buat cerita baru! *penuh semangat pagi*

Muth: Yoi! tapi, baca dulu ya!

* * *

><p>Eliza terus menangis dan memeluk tubuh Roderich erat-erat. Dia kembalikan lagi Mariazell-nya, dan ia pakaikan lagi kacamatanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Roderich sambil mengingat kembali apa yang ia dilakukan bersama Roderich.<p>

Mereka telah melalui banyak waktu bersama. Seperti bernyanyi bersama, berpetualang bersama, latihan bersama, makan bersama, terjun bersama, minum kopi bersama, dan hal-hal seru lainnya yang mereka lakukan bersama.

'_Sepertinya dari dulu dia sudah menyukaiku. Itu pasti. Mengapa dia tidak memberitahukan aku bahwa aku adalah putri yang hilang? Aku merasa bersalah. Aku yang salah atas semua ini. Roderich, kenapa kau tidak hidup saja? Kenapa kau mati? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? Kenapa?' _pikir Eliza sambil melihat pundak kirinya.

Tanpa disengaja, salah satu air mata Eliza jatuh dan mengenai lukanya Roderich. Secara ajaibnya dan sungguh-sungguh ajaib juga benar-benar ajaib, luka itu sembuh dan Roderich hidup lagi. "Aduh… rasanya tadi terjadi sesuatu deh…" kata Roderich agak linglung. "Roderich? Roderich! Kau kembali? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Eliza senang sambil memeluk Roderich lebih erat lagi. "Eliza? Memangnya, apa yang terjadi, sih?" tanya Roderich yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi. "Ceritanya panjang Roderich. Oh, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku yang salah telah membawamu ke kota saat ibuku juga ada di sini. Aku minta maaf Roderich. Maafkan aku." Ucap Eliza sambil memeluk Roderich. "Kurasa, itu bukan salahmu Eliza. Itu bukan salahmu. Salahku juga sudah memaksakan untuk pergi ke kota. Aku juga meminta maaf, Eliza." Kata Roderich yang masih mengingat sedikit apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke kerajaan seberang." Kata Eliza. "Memang, untuk apa?" tanya Roderich yang tidak ingat bangian itu. Eliza hanya diam dan menunjukkan tanda wajan yang ada di lengan kirinya itu. "Oh… aku ingat sekarang! Ayo kita pergi." Kata Roderich yang tiba-tiba ingat seluruh kejadian yang ia alami bersama Eliza. Sangat mengingatnya.

Mereka menaiki kuda milik mereka sendiri (yang dikasih sama feliks itu loh…) yang sudah diikatkan dengan gerobak yang diberikan oleh Toris dan Raivis. Mereka pun pergi ke kerajaan seberang.

"Eliza, sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi itu apa? kok kita dikerubungin semut eh, orang banyak, tadi?" tanya Roderich yang sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian saat dia mati. "Tadi itu, kamu hampir mati. Atau mungkin juga sudah mati sih. Tapi, entah kenapa kamu hidup lagi." Jawab Eliza. "Oh. Eliza, aku mau mem-" kata-kata Roderich terputus karena Eliza tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "Tadi itu, aku khawatir sekali Roderich. Kupikir kau memang benar-benar mati." Ucap Eliza. Roderich pun langsung blushing berat.

"Kau pasti sudah menyukaiku sejak awal 'kan, Roderich?" tanya Eliza. "Eh, i-itu benar. Haha…" jawab Roderich malu-malu (no cat!).

Sementara itu di kerajaan seberang, ratu Kartika masih bersedih akan hilangnya anaknya. Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan, duduk sambil membaca buku 'Totally Secret Agents' (waduh, author mulai promosi nih.) dengan segelas teh sar*w*ngi di mejanya.

Semenara sang ratu di perpustakaan kerajaan, raja Badrol sedang makan dimeja makan tanpa istrinya. Ia menyendoki supnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Tiba-tiba, seorang pengawal kerajaan datang dan mengabarkan, "Yang Mulia raja, Putri sudah ditemukan!"

Raja pun langsung lari ke perpustakaan. "Emmm… Yang Mulia, kenapa anda perginya ke perpustakaan? Bukannya seharusnya ke gerbang?" tanya pengawal itu. "Ya, saya kan harus mengabari istri saya dulu." Kata sang raja sambil melanjutkan larinya ke perpustakaan.

Saat Eliza dan Roderich sudah sampai di kerajaan seberang, ternyata mereka malah dicegat di gerbang istana. "Dasar, kok malah dicegat sih? Bosan aku!" gerutu Roderich sambil membaca buku 'Totally Secret Agents' (promosi lagi). "Roderich, sabarlah sedikit. Pasti nanti mereka datang." Ucap Eliza. "Hehe… kalau kamu yang nyuruh aku biar nggak bosan, aku turutin kemauanmu deh." Ucap Roderich.

Raja dan ratu segera berlari ke gerbang istana dan menolak semua tumpangan yang diberikan penduduk sekitar. Saat mereka melihat Eliza berada di depan gerbang istana dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk, ratu langsung berteriak. "Biarkan mereka masuk!" "Ta-tapi Yang Mulia, mereka orang asing." Jawab sang penjaga. "Tidak! Mereka orang yang sangat kita kenal! Cepat buka gerbangnya!" perintah sang ratu. "Ba-baik Yang Mulia." Kata sang penjaga gerbang yang langsung membukakan gerbang agar Eliza dan Roderich bisa masuk. Eliza dan Roderich menuntun kuda mereka dan masuk ke gerbang istana. "Apa benar kau ini Elizaveta?" tanya sang ratu. "Kalau aku bukan Eliza, berarti, tanda ini hanya coretan dong." Kata Eliza sambil menunjukkan tanda itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang ratu ingat dari anaknya hanyalah tanda lahirnya yang berbentuk wajan itu. begitu melihat tanda itu, sang ratu langsung memeluk Eliza. "Elizaveta nak! Ini benar-benar kau! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ibu tidak bermimpi kan? Tolong cubit ibu nak!" ucap sang ratu. Karena ratu berkata begitu, Eliza langsung mencubitnya. "Aww…! Sakit. Wah berarti ini bukan mimpi!" kata sang ratu.

"Nak, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya sang ratu. "Ini Roderich, bu. Pangeran kerajaan saberang. Pacarku." Jelas Eliza. "Dan aku mau menikah dengannya." tambah Roderich. Eliza mengangguk. "Apakah kau yakin nak? Ibu dengar dia selalu bosan." Kata ibunya. "Memang. Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula dia baik." Ujar Eliza. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu nak. Kamu yakin kan nak?" tanya sang ratu sekali lagi untuk memastikannya. "Ya." Jawab Eliza singkat, padat dan jelas. "Kalau begitu, papa akan membuat suratnya." Kata sang raja.

Sang raja sagera menuliskan surat untuk dikirimkan ke kerajaan seberang. Dan mengirimkan surat itu dengan burung elang. Isi surat itu kira-kira begini:

_YTH raja gaje kerajaan Auahgelap,_

_Putra anda yang berandalan itu bernama rode yang kaya (iya kan? Bukannya rode=rode rich= kaya) ingin menikahi putri kami yang hilang 20 tahun lalu bernama Elizaveta. Jika anda menerima tawaran ini, kabari saya dengan menggunakan burung elang yang saya gunakan untuk mengirimkan surat ini kepada anda. Bila tidak, silahkan datang kemari sendiri, dan jelaskan mengapa tidak boleh._

_(P.S. : saya carikan humor lucu bila anda menerima!) tertanda, raja aneh kerajaan Apaajabolehyangpentingoke_

Sesampainya burung itu di kerajaan Auahgelap, sang raja tersebut langsung membaca surat itu. "Oh, kudengar Elizaveta adalah anak yang baik. Terima saja tawaran itu." komentar sang ratu. "Hmm… boleh juga sih. Anak kita itu kan selalu bosan. Mungkin, putri Elizaveta bisa menangani penyakit 'sindrom bosan kronis'-nya itu." kata sang raja yang langsung beranjak untuk menulis surat balasannya.

Keesokan harinya, burung elang yang dikirimkan kemarin untuk surat ke kerajaan seberang oleh raja Badrol kembali ke kerajaan Apaajabolehyangpentingoke. Raja Badrol yang melihat burung itu segera mengambil surat balasannya yang ada di kaki si burung. Isi suratnya seperti ini:

_YTH, raja aneh Badrol,_

_Kami menerima tawaran pernikahan itu. kami juga mau datang tentunya. Silahkan pikirkan tanggal pernikahannya sendiri, serta semua persiapannya. Saya akan membantu dananya. Sebentar lagi, akan saya kirimkan dengan menggunakan rekening ATM. Mohon ditunggu. Saya akan mentransfer uangnya hari ini juga. Terima kasih._

_(P.S.: cari humornya yang bagus ya…_ _) Tertanda, raja gaje kerajaan Auahgelap._

Setelah membaca surat itu, raja Badrol segera memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya.

Sementara para prajurit mempersiapkan acara pernikahan, raja Badrol segera menunggu di ATM terdekat. Setelah mendapatkan uang transfer dari raja kerajaan Auahgelap, raja Badrol segera pulang kembali ke rumahnya eh, maksudnya istananya.

Esok harinya setelah persiapan selesai, Eliza dan Roderich menikah. Eliza nampak cantik dengan gaun sederhananya yang dimodifikasi oleh desainer terkanal, maka gaun itu menjadi indah nian rupawan. Eliza juga dibawa ke salon. Dia memotong rambutnya yang (sangat) panjang itu sampai pendek sepunggung. "Hey, kau nampak lebih cantik dengan gaya seperti itu Eliza." Komentar Roderich.

Sementara itu, Roderich nampak keren, cool juga gagah dengan baju kerajaan resminya. Para wanita lain yang melihatnya bahkan sampai ingin pingsan saking kerennya Roderich (tapi nggak jadi pingsannya).

Setelah pernikahannya selesai, dengan begini, kerajaan Auahgelap dan kerajaan Apaajabolehyangpentingoke bersatu.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Roderich mengajak Eliza pergi ke istananya. Roderich hendak mengenalkan Eliza pada orangtuanya. Setelah perkenalan itu, ratu berkata. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya eksekusi." "Hah? si-siapa yang di eksekusi?" tanya Roderich. "Oh, yang dieksekusi itu, dua orang pengawal yang menemanimu jalan-jalan di hutan waktu itu. pengawal bernama Alfred dan Arthur." Jelas sang ratu. "Oh. Lalu, bagaimana cara eksekusinya?" tanya Roderich. "Tentu saja dipancung kepalanya nak." Kata sang ratu.

Kami langsung terkejut setengah mati. Eliza saja hampir pingsan. Tapi nggak jadi.

"Pengawal, segera bawa dua orang yang akan dieksekusi hari ini." Perintah sang ratu pada pengawalnya. "Baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab sang pengawal.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tapi, sang pengawal tak kunjung datang membawa dua orang itu. Tiba-tiba sang pengawal datang. Tapi, tanpa dua orang itu. "Yang Mulia, dua orang yang akan dieksekusi itu tidak ada di sel mereka!" kata sang pengawal. "APA? bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang ratu. "Entahlah, kami tidak tahu Yang Mulia." Jawab sang pengawal. "Cari mereka!" perintah sang ratu. Para pengawal langsung mencari mereka.

Sementara itu, Alfred dan Arthur ternyata sedang kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Arthur sedang kencan bersama Lily. Sementara Alfred sedang kencan bersama Natalia. Ivan yang mendengar berita itu, langsung syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Oh Lily, kau sangat cantik bagaikan bunga Lily. Indah sekali." Ucap Arthur dengan gaya gentleman bersama Lily di kafe yang ada di dekat istana. "Ah, kau bisa saja Arthur." Ucap Lily malu-malu. Mereka berkencan sambil minum cappuccino satu gelas berdua.

Sementara itu Alfred…

"Hei Natalia, bolehkah aku pinjam pisaumu?" tanya Alfred pada Natalia. "Boleh," kata Natalia lembut sambil memberikan salah satu pisaunya. "Lihat ini." Kata Alfred sambil bergaya (sok) keren. Alfred melempar pisau itu. pisau itu melesat ke arah papan dart yang dipasang di dinding, dan… dengan akurasi tinggi, mengenai titik tengah yang diameternya hanya 12 mm. dan sebagai fakta, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum dilakukan Natalia dengan pisaunya. "Wow, keren!" puji Natalia. "Tentu saja. Hero kan bisa melakukan semuanya."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Selamat, anda adalah orang pertama yang bisa melempar pisau dengan tepat ke titik tengah papan dart dari jarak 5 meter!" Natalia pun semakin kagum. "Alfred hebat!" puji Natalia. "Tentu saja!" kata Alfred.

Okeh, cukup dengan Arthur dan Alfred-nya. Mari kita kembali ke kerajaan dimana para pengawal sedang pusing tujuh keliling mencari mereka berdua.

Karena para pengawal terlalu lama mencarinya, Eliza memutuskan untuk membantu. "jurus Bya-piiip-gan!" serunya. Dan kali ini, berhasil. Tapi hanya Arthur yang berhasil dilacak. Akhirnya, Eliza pun menggunakan jurus-jurus lain seperti _mari melacak_, _ayo mencari_, dan _jangan biarkan ia lari_. Tapi, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya, Roderich membantu dengan menggunakan jurus Bya**gan. Dan Roderich berhasil melacak posisi Alfred. Roderich segera memanggil 4 orang pengawal. "Pengawal! Cepat kemari!" "ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang pengawal. "Saya dan istri saya sudah mengetahui posisi Alfred dan Arthur!" kata Roderich. "Yang benar saja, Yang Mulia, anda tidak beranjak dari tempat anda sedikitpun! Istri anda juga sama!" kata sang pengawal bingung. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Udahlah, percaya gak nih?" tanya Roderich. "Eh, i-iya, Yang Mulia! dimana posisi mereka? saya dan ketiga teman saya akan pergi ke sana secepatnya!" kata sang pengawal. "Posisi Alfred ada di Pub terdekat, sementara Arthur berada di kafe terdekat! Iya kan, sayang?" tanya Roderich pada Eliza karena kurang yakin akan posisi Arthur. "Benar, kok." Kata Eliza.

Para pengawal segera pergi secepat mungkin ke tempat yang disebutkan.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan kembali Alfred dan Arthur secara paksa, dan pacar-pacar mereka ikut juga. Ratu hampir memulai eksekusi, tapi Roderich mencegahnya. "Jangan lakukan eksekusi itu!" kata Roderich. "Iya, benar! Kasihan mereka!" timpal Eliza. "Tapi, kenapa?" tanya sang ratu bingung. "Eksekusi itu terlalu kejam! Lebih baik, lakukan eksekusi pilihan kami!" kata Eliza. "Memangnya, pilihan kalian apa?" tanya sang ratu. "Suruh mereka mendengarkan Fantaisie-Impromptu Chopin tujuh hari tujuh malam nonstop!" ucap Roderich. "APA?" teriak Alfred dan Arthur.

"Hmm… eksekusi pilihan kalian bagus juga. Dengan itu, saya, sebagai ratu menyatakan bahwa mereka harus mendengarkan Fantaisie-Impromptu Chopin tujuh hari tujuh malam nonstop!" kata sang ratu mengumumkan. "TIDAAAAKK!" teriakan Arthur dan Alfred terdengar sampai ke menara di tengah hutan.

**END**

* * *

><p>Rina: Selesai!<p>

Muth: HORE!

Kartika: Kenapa gue mesti dipasangin sama si malingsial itu!

Rina: 'Cuz the script says so.

Kartika: Dasar script sialan! gue robek tuh!

Ivan: Thankyou udah bikin natalia dipasangin ama alfred!

Muth: Sama-sama.

Gilbert: Yah, gak awesome. tadi udah bagus roderichnya mati. eehh... malah idup lagi!

Rina: Yah, script-nya bilang gitu. mo gimana lagi?

Muth: Udahlah, yang penting cerita ini...

Rina: AWESOME!

Gilbert: Eh, catchphrase gue!

Rina: Biarin... week..

Gilbert: Awas lu! *ngejar Rina*

*Gilbert dan Rina kejar-kejaran*


End file.
